Road Trip
by Honey70635
Summary: Rory hat Zweifel und haut ab...mal sehen wohin sie ihre reise bringt...Knüpft an an Season 5 Finale. Literati. RR plz! kapitel 16 fertig!
1. Epilog

Sie hatte Yale verlassen. Sie hatte ihre Mutter verlassen. Was sollte sie also nun tun?

Rory saß auf ihrem Bett im Poolhaus ihrer Großeltern mit „Fahrenheit 451" auf ihrem Schoß. Aber irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren. Andauernd schweiften ihre Gedanken ab. An Yale, das sie nie wieder betreten werde. An Logan, der noch nichts davon wusste. An ihre Mum, die sie so sehr enttäuscht hatte wie noch nie zuvor.

Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Sie wollte schon immer Journalistin werden. Das war ihr großer Wunsch gewesen. Doch was blieb ihr jetzt noch übrig? Hatte sie es nicht genug gewollt? Hatte sie die Sache falsch angepackt? Hätte sie irgendetwas anders machen müssen?

Seufzend legte sie das Buch beiseite und legte sich auf ihre Laken.

Seit er vor ein paar Monaten hier gewesen war, hatte sich alles verändert. Sie hatte sich verändert. Überhaupt war er derjenige gewesen der sie überhaupt geändert hatte. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Er hatte ihren Blick für Hemingway gestärkt. Er hatte ihr beigebracht, dass die Meinung anderer nicht immer das Wichtigste ist. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend ihr Leben verändert.

Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf als wollte sie die Gedanken vertreiben, als sie bemerkt hatte, wohn sie abgeschweift war. Warum nur musste sie immerzu an ihn denken? Sie musste diese Gedanken endlich loswerden!

Es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen, als sie ihre Mum am Fenster stehen sah. Aber sie wusste einfach nicht mehr was sie machen sollte! Ihre Großeltern waren ihr einziger Zufluchtsort, der ihr noch geblieben war. Sie musste versuchen ihr Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen, das war klar. Doch sie hatte keine blassen Schimmer wie sie das anstellen sollte.

Bilder blitzen vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Lorelai. Jess. Logan. Yale. Lane. Luke. Dean. Yale. Mr Huntzberger. „ Du hast nicht das gewisse Etwas". Der Verlag. Paris. …

Schweißgebadet schreckte Rory auf. Sie hatte nur geträumt. Ihr war klar, dass das alles nur auf ihr Unterbewusstsein zurückzuführen war, aber vielleicht wusste ihr Unterbewusstsein diesmal mehr als es ihr klar war.

Sie konnte hier nicht bleiben. Hier war alles so…kompliziert. Sie musste an einen Ort an dem sie denken konnte. An dem sie sich klar werden konnte, was sie mit ihrem Leben machen will. Was sie werden will. Wie es weitergehen soll.

Hektisch stand sie auf und sah auf die Uhr. Die rote Digitaluhr zeigte 3.17 an. Ohne richtig nachzudenken packte sie ein paar ihrer Sachen in eine Tasche. Hosen, T-Shirts, Pullis, Kosmetika, ihren Laptop und Jane Austen. Sie wusste nicht wohin es sie verschlagen würde, aber sie wollte auf alles gefasst sein.

Sie nahm sich ein Blatt aus ihrem Ordner und schrieb darauf:

Liebe Emily, lieber Richard

Ich weiß nicht, ob euch klar ist, in welcher schwierigen Situation ich gerade stecke. Ich danke euch für eure Unterstützung, aber ich muss mit mir selbst ins reine kommen. Ich weiß nicht wo ich landen werde, oder was ich machen werde. Sagt Mum, mir geht es gut. Ich werde mich melden sobald es geht.

Bitte macht euch nicht allzu große Sorgen um mich.

Rory

PS: Ich werde bald zurück sein. Ich weiß nicht wann, aber bald!

Diesen heftete sie an ihre Türe und eilte zu ihrem Wagen. Ihr war klar, dass dies eine für sie untypische Kurzschlussreaktion war, aber gerade im Moment kümmerte sie sich nicht darum.

Nach einer halbstündigen Fahrt stand sie vor den Toren Yales. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie ließ sich einfach von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Es sah so friedlich aus. Alle Studenten waren in den Ferien und das Gebäude lag still auf dem Gelände. Schon in einigen Wochen würden hier wieder hunderte von Studenten geschäftig hin und her rennen, um noch pünktlich zur Vorlesung zu kommen, oder um noch etwas vom guten Teil des Frühstücks zu ergattern, dachte sie belustigt. Doch sie würde nicht hier sein. Dieses Semester würde ohne sie beginnen und ohne sie enden. Der Anblick schmerzte etwas beim Anblick des Gebäudes, aber Rory wusste, dass sie dies tun musste. Sie warf noch einen letzen traurigen Blick über die Schulter und fuhr dann los. Wo auch immer sie die Straße hinführen würde…


	2. Boston

**So, da wäre der zweite teil. Ich denke ich habe mein Pairing gefunden…Literati aka Rory und Jess. Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher wohin mich dieser anfang bringen wird, aber ich werde versuchen euch auf dem laufenden zu halten! Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Geschichte! Vielen dank fürs lesen und die reviews!**

**PS: da ich wie gesagt noch nicht weiß, wohin uns die geschichte führen wird, habe ich sie vorsichtshalber M-gerated. **

**Viel spaß beim zweiten teil:**

„ Darfs noch was sein?", fragte die Kellnerin in dem kleinen Café in dem Rory zum frühstücken eingekehrt war.

„Eine Tasse Kaffee noch und dann möchte ich zahlen, bitte!", sagte die junge Frau und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre.

Sie war seit Yale ca. 240 km Richtung Boston gefahren. Nun hatte sie in einem kleinen Vorort von Boston beschlossen zu frühstücken, als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte. Auf ihrem Display stand in leuchtenden Buchstaben „Gilmores". Also hatten sie ihren Zettel gefunden. Sie stütze ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und ließ das Handy Handy sein. Sie wollte sich jetzt nicht wirklich mit ihrer Familie auseinandersetzen. Natürlich machten sie sich Sorgen, aber sie war nun echt nicht in Stimmung sich deren Sorgen anzuhören.

„Miss, wollen sie nicht rangehen?", fragte sie ein älterer Trucker-Fahrer vom anderen Tisch.

„Oh, entschuldigen sie!", murmelte Rory und stellte ihr Handy ab. Irgendwie könnte sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen einfach so durchs Land zu reisen. Genauso, wie Jess es einmal machen wollte….Jess…Da war er schon wieder…Immer wieder schlich er sich in ihre Gedanken und brachte sie durcheinander. Warum konnte sie nicht begreifen, dass es wirklich zu Ende war? Dass sie nicht mehr seine Freundin war und sie nun getrennte Wege gingen? Sie wollte ihn vergessen doch irgendetwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen.

Sie nahm ihren letzen Schluck Kaffee, legte 10 Dollar auf den Tisch und verließ das Café.

Als sie den Motor startete überlegte sie sich kurz ihren Vater und Gigi besuchen zu fahren. Doch sie beschloss es kurzfristig zu entscheiden und fuhr einfach los. Sie fühlte sich gut bei dem Gedanken, alles nur noch aus dem Bauch heraus zu entscheiden. Vielleicht war es das, was ihr all die Jahre gefehlt hatte.

Sie legte ihre CD von Lane in den CD-Wechsler und fuhr auf den Highway.

Es war ein sonniger Morgen und die Vögel sangen und die Welt schien allmählich aus dem Schlaf zu erwachen. Sie verdrängte einfach ihre Gedanken des schlechten Gewissens und genoss den Augenblick.

Als sie die Skyline von Boston sah, entschloss sie ihren Vater doch zu besuchen. Also schlug sie die Richtung zu seiner Wohnung ein und hoffte, dass er zu Hause sein würde.

Wenig später klingelte sie an seiner Türe. Einmal. Zweimal. Keine Regung. Dreimal. Anscheinend war er nicht zu Hause und so wandte sich Rory um und schlenderte zurück zu ihrem Auto. ‚Vielleicht' ,dachte sie ‚Vielleicht war es gar nicht schlecht. Vielleicht hat es nicht sein sollen, dass ich ihn treffe. Wer weiß…'

Sie fuhr schnurstracks zum nächsten Starbucks und kaufte sich einen Kaffee. Genüsslich nippte sie dran und entschloss sich, etwas die Stadt zu erkunden, jetzt da sie schon mal da war. Sie nahm sich ihren Kaffee und ihre Handtasche und spazierte durch die Stadt. Der Kaffee war gut, aber noch lange nicht so gut wie Luke's. Luke. Sie vermisste ihn jetzt schon. Was er wohl sagen würde wenn er erfuhr, dass sie „abgehaunen" war? Sie dachte an Lorelai und ihre Großeltern. Ihr tat es leid sie alle so enttäuscht zu haben, aber sie wusste im Moment weder ein noch aus. Und genau darum war sie hier. Um das zu klären. Wann war sie das letzte mal so durch eine Stadt gelaufen? In einer Stadt die sie kaum kannte? New York. Das war wohl das letzte Mal gewesen. Als sie die Schule geschwänzt hatte und Jess besucht hatte. „Verdammt!", sagte sie und bemerkte, dass alle Leute um sie herum sie komisch anschauten. Peinlich berührt beeilte sie sich vor ihren Blicken zu fliehen. Doch da war er wieder gewesen: Jess. Es würde sie noch verrückt machen, wenn sie weiterhin dauernd an ihn denken würde. Er war weg. Weit weg. Hatte sie verletzt und sich nie gemeldet. Warum also sollte sie noch einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden? Er war Vergangenheit. Logan war die Gegenwart. Logan. Ihm hatte sie auch noch nichts gesagt. Sie musste ihn informieren. Also nahm sie ihr Handy und wählte seine Nummer.

„Huntzberger"

„Logan? Hi ich bin's. Rory."

„Hi Ace! Na wie geht's dir? Wo bist du? Lust was zu unternehmen?"

„Ähm, Logan, ich muss dir was sagen…"

„Ja?"

„ Ich bin nicht in New Haven. Auch nicht in Stars Hollow. Auch nicht in Hartford."

„Wo bist du denn dann?"

„Ich bin weggefahren. Und darum rufe ich an. Damit du dir keine Sorgen machst."

„Wohin bist du?", noch klang er recht ruhig.

„Weg. Einfach weg. Ich muss über vieles nachdenken. Ich werde nicht nach Yale zurückgehen und ich bin mir noch im Unklaren, was aus mir werden soll. Ich brauch einfach Zeit. Ne Menge Zeit. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen."

„Keine Sorgen? Rory spinnst du? Du kannst nicht einfach so wegfahren ohne ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen und dann anrufen, mir nicht sagen wo du bist und mir dann auch noch sagen, ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen?"

„Logan bitte. Versteh doch. Ich weiß nicht wohin ich fahren werde. Ich weiß nicht, was ich vorhabe. Ich werde es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen."

„Das bist nicht du!"

„Was?"

„Du tust nicht einfach was ohne darüber nachzudenken. Das bist nicht du. Du tust so was nicht."

„Vielleicht ist es ja dann gut, wenn ich es mal versuche?"

„….okay…Aber versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst! Versprich es mir! Und dass du mich anrufen wirst. Wirst du dich melden?"

„Ja, das werde ich! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich pass schon auf mich auf."

„Gut, Ace. Dann…tja was sagt man da? Gute Fahrt! Fahr nicht zu weit weg…Du weißt schon dass es echt schwer für mich ist dich gehen zu lassen, oder?"

„Ja das weiß ich. Aber ich werde bald zurück sein. Ich verspreche es. Bis bald Logan!"

„ Bis bald Rory!", sagte er noch und legte dann auf.

Inzwischen war es schon Nachmittag geworden und Rory schlenderte noch immer durch Boston. Sie zermarterte sich das Gehirn um eine Lösung zu finden aber sie kam einfach auf keinen grünen Zweig. Sie fand keine Lösung und befand ihr Problem noch immer genauso unlösbar wie davor. Doch sie wusste, was auch immer sie machen würde, würde sich auf ihr ganzes Leben auswirken. Und genau dieser Gedanke machte ihr Angst. Sie wollte keine Entscheidung treffen, die ihr weiteres Leben so voll und ganz auf den Kopf stellen würde. Sie war noch nicht bereit dazu so eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung zu treffen. Sie wollte ihr Leben nicht so festlegen. Natürlich hatte sie es zuvor getan, indem sie schon immer Journalistin werden wollte, aber sie hatte gemerkt dass das nicht alles war. Denn was hatte sie nun davon, dass sie alles so sorgfältig geplant hatte? Dass sie nicht mehr weiter wusste und keine Ausweichmöglichkeit hatte. Und das wollte sie nicht noch einmal falsch machen. Wer weiß schon was das Leben bringen würde? Und genau so wollte er auch leben. Einfach in den tag hinein leben. Und nicht alles planen. Natürlich konnte man planen, aber das Leben kam ja doch immer anders als man es erwartete. Sie hatte sich über ihn lustig gemacht, als er ihr gesagt hatte, wie er sein Leben verbringen möchte, damals in ihrem Auto. Doch vielleicht hatte Jess ja doch recht gehabt? Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie noch denken sollte.

Aus diesem Grund betrat sie das nächste Motel und buchte sich ein Zimmer für die nächste Nacht. Ihre erste Nacht alleine in Boston. Ihre erste Nacht alleine ohne jemanden, mit dem sie reden konnte, ohne die vertraute Umgebung.

**To be continued…**


	3. Pittsfield

**Da wäre er…Der dritte Teil. Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Story…Mittlerweile weiß ich auch schon eher wohin mich bzw uns das Ganze bringen wird.**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix davon. Nichts, niente, nada, nothing. Das einzige, das mir gehört sind meine Gedanken in dieser Fanfiction!**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**PS: Es ist diesmal etwas länger geworden als die letzten Male!**

Mit offenen Augen lag sie im Bett und starrte an die Decke. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Soweit weg von zuhause und ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Was wohl ihre Mutter gerade tat? Sie würde sich sicherlich Sorgen machen. Würde sie? Machte sie sich überhaupt Gedanken um Rory?

Mal wieder drehte sich Rory von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte krampfhaft Schlaf zu finden. Die Uhr zeigte 2.57h an. Sie konnte nicht wirklich sagen, um was sich ihre Gedanken drehten. Sie dachte einfach an alles.

Was war nur schief gegangen? Sie hatte doch so ein schönes Leben gehabt. Sie hatte den Traum gehabt Journalistin zu werden. Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter und ihren Großeltern geliebt. Sie ging auf eine der besten Universitäten des Landes. Hatte einen neuen Freund in den sie auch bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. Doch dann hatte jemand ihren Traum vom perfekten Leben zerstört, indem er ihr gesagt hatte, sie könne nicht ihr Leben so verbringen wie sie es wollte. Doch was gab diesem Mann das Recht alles kaputt zu machen? Er kannte sie ja noch nicht einmal! Doch an diesem Tag war für sie eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ihre Welt.

Da sah sie ihn. Er ging auf dieser einsamen Straße entlang, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Er hatte die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und aus seiner hinteren Tasche schien ein Stück weißes Papier hervor. Sie rief ihm hinterher er solle stehen bleiben. Doch er ging weiter als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Sie begann zu laufen und schließlich zu rennen, doch er entfernte sich immer weiter von ihr. Je näher sie glaubte bei ihm zu sein, desto weiter weg war er. Sie konnte nichts tun. Sie schrie seinen Namen doch er schien sie nicht zu hören. Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und schließlich konnte sie nicht einmal mehr ihre Hand vor Augen sehen und er war verschwunden.

Als Rory in der Früh aufwachte konnte sie sich nur noch an kleine Fetzen ihres Traumes erinnern. Sie war verwirrt darüber und beschloss sich erst einmal eine lange Dusche zu gönnen.

„Das macht dann 57 Dollar", meinte die nette Frau am Empfang des Motels.

Rory zahlte nach ihrem Frühstück und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto. Vielleicht sollte sie es noch einmal bei ihrem Vater versuchen? Doch schnell entschied sie sich dagegen und fuhr auf den Highway.

Wie in den letzten Tagen war auch an diesem Tag ein furchtbares Wetter. Sie fuhr durch schauerhafte Regengüsse und die dunklen Wolken ließen die Landschaft um sie herum trist und öde aussehen. Also hatte sie noch nicht einmal was von ihrer Tour durch das ihr unbekannte Umland. Eigentlich hatte sie sich erhofft neue Städte und Landschaften kennen zu lernen. Hatte sie sich das wirklich erhofft? Wollte sie sich nicht einfach so durchs Land treiben lassen? Treiben lassen von Gedanken und Gefühlen? Doch wie es oft ist, hatte sie trotz ihrer Vorsätze Hoffnungen und Erwartungen gehabt. Aber hatte sie nicht erst gelernt, dass es nicht gut war allzu viele Erwartungen zu haben? Man wurde ja doch immer enttäuscht.

Seit Stunden war sie gedankenverloren gefahren und nun erschien vor ihr ein Schild am Fahrbahnrand. Sie war angenehm überrascht als sie es endlich lesen konnte: Pittsfield. Ein Ort an dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Sie freute sich darauf neues kennen zu lernen. Voller guter Hoffnung überquerte sie die Stadtgrenze.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand sie sich in einer netten Kleinstadt wieder die etwas Stars Hollow ähnelte. Jedoch war Stars Hollow um einiges kleiner als diese Stadt.

Langsam lichtete sich der Himmel und die Sonne schaute dahinter hervor. Lächelnd stieg sie aus, schnappte sich ihr Buch und erkundete die Stadt nach einem schönen Plätzchen zum lesen.

Sie fand einen kleinen Park mit einem Brunnen, in welchem sie sich auf eine Bank setzte und ihr Buch aufschlug. Die Bücher waren für sie die einzig richtige Möglichkeit, abzuschalten, ihre Probleme zu vergessen und in eine andere Welt einzutauchen. Auch diesmal wieder floh sie mit Guy Montag vor den anderen Feuerwehrmännern, suchte mit ihm eine Möglichkeit sich Bücher zu beschaffen und fand schließlich den geheimen Buchclub und trat diesem bei. Wie jedes Mal versank sie so tief in dem Buch, dass sie es gar nicht merkte, dass Abend geworden war.

Als sie die letzte Seite gelesen hatte, war sie wie immer traurig darüber, dass diese Geschichte schon vorüber war, bemerkte aber, dass es mittlerweile schon dunkel war und die Straße recht leer war.

Sie stand auf und schlenderte durch die fast ausgestorbene Stadt. Sie hatte bisher kein Hotel oder Motel gefunden und wusste nicht wo sie diese Nacht bleiben sollte.

Sie kehrte in den nächsten Coffeeshop ein und setzte sich an den Tresen.

„Was darfs sein?", fragte sie der etwas mürrisch dreinschauende Ladenbesitzer.

„Einen Kaffee bitte. Schwarz, ohne alles bitte!"

Ihr viel die Ähnlichkeit mit Stars Hollow auf. Dieser Ladenbesitzer erinnerte sie an Luke. Ihren Kaffee-Luke, der mit ihrer Mutter liiert war. Er versorgte sie jeden Tag mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee. Außer wenn sie in Yale gewesen war, aber selbst da hatte sie den Geruch des besten Kaffees der Welt vermisst.

Doch es war erstaunlich wie sehr dieser dem Kaffee von Luke ähnelte. Zwar kam er nicht an diesen ran, jedoch schmeckte er besser als alle anderen, die sie bisher getrunken hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie!"

„Ja?", kam es knurrend vom Ladenbesitzer.

„Ähm, ich wollte fragen, ob es hier so etwas wie ein Hotel oder Motel gibt, oder eine andere Übernachungsmöglichkeit?", fragte Rory zaghaft.

„Ne, Hotel ham wir hier nich…Sie könntens mal bei den Leonhards versuchen…Da ist meist ein Bett für Durchreisende frei."

„Vielen Dank für die Auskunft! Wie viel schulde ich ihnen?", fragte Rory und kramte ihre Geldbörse aus ihrer Handtasche.

Der Mann lächelte sie plötzlich an und sagte mit einem Zwinkern: „Für so charmante Ladies wie sie es eine sind, geht der Kaffee natürlich aufs Haus!"

„Danke schön! Ach, könnten sie mir noch sagen, wo ich die Leonhards finde?"

„Gehen sie einfach die Main Street hoch und dann kommen sie an ein großes mintgrünes Haus…Es sieht von außen etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig aus, aber die Familie ist echt nett!"

„Vielen Dank!", sagte Rory, hob zum Abschied kurz die Hand und verließ das Café.

„Danke und Gute Nacht!", sagte Rory und schloss ihre Zimmertür.

Schon von weitem hatte sie das imposante Haus gesehen und die Frau die ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte, stellte sich als gastfreundlicher heraus als sie aussah. Sofort hatte sie Rory kostenlos ein Zimmer angeboten und sie freundschaftlich aufgenommen. Schließlich hatte sie Rory noch Milch und ein paar Kekse gebracht und nun saß die junge Gilmore auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer für eine Nacht. Das Zimmer war eher romantisch eingerichtet. An der einen Wand stand eine alte Holzkommode, an den Fenstern waren verspielte Vorhänge angebracht und es roch nach Rosen und Lavendel.

Rory zog sich ihren Pyjama über, schlug die altrosa Laken zurück und kuschelte sich hinein. Das war zwar ein nicht sehr ereignissreicher aber doch schöner Tag gewesen. Und nicht einmal hatte sie an Jess gedacht…Doch hatte sie…Gerade im Augenblick…Sie setzte sich auf und grübelte über sie beide nach. Warum hatte es nicht geklappt? Er wollte nicht reden. Daran lag es wohl. Doch auch sie hatte so einiges falsch gemacht. Sie hätte sich von vorne herein zu ihren Gefühlen bekennen sollen und ihm und Dean die Wahrheit sagen sollen. Doch von Anfang an hatte sie sich nicht von seiner Fassade täuschen lassen. Sie hatte ihn sofort und durchblickt. Er war gar nicht so hart wie er immer tat. Im Innersten war auch er auf der Suche nach Anerkennung und Liebe. Und sie hatte das als erste Person in ihm gesehen. Sie hatte in sein Innerstes vordringen können…Wahrscheinlich hat er sich davon eingeengt gefühlt, und hatte daher so reagiert wie er reagiert hatte. Und er hatte ihr sogar seine Liebe gestanden und was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte ihn gehen lassen und konnte trotzdem nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. Sie hoffte wirklich für ihn, dass er seinen Weg machen würde und ein glückliches Leben haben würde…Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein…

**To be continued…**

**R/R Bitte! Feedback macht glücklich :)  
**


	4. New York

**So, da wäre der nächste Teil.** **Erst einmal vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Sie motivieren mich immer wieder weiter zu machen. Bitte schreibt fleißig weitere Reviews! Ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieser Teil, obwohl er mich einiges Grübeln gekostet hat und ich befürchte, dass er nicht ganz so gelungen ist wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte...naja man kann ja nicht alles haben ;) ! Also viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Der nächste Morgen begann wie alle anderen. Er war regnerisch und trüb. Verschlafen kroch Rory aus dem Bett und tappte in die angrenzende Küche.

„Guten Morgen! Na, haben sie gut geschlafen?", wurde sie von der fröhlichen Mrs. Leonhard gefragt.

„Guten Morgen! Ja, das Bett war fantastisch!"

„Nun kommen sie, setzen sie sich erstmal. Wie wärs mit Kaffee und ein paar Pfannkuchen?", und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand sie auf und fing an in der Küche umherzuwerkeln.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück nahm Rory eine Dusche und gegen Nachmittag machte sie sich fertig um weiter zu fahren.

„Na, wo wollen sie denn hin?"

„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher. Mal sehen wohin mich der Weg führt! Aber vielen Dank, dass sie mich so großzügig aufgenommen haben! Und vielen Dank, dass ich bei ihnen übernachten durfte!", sagte Rory und umarmte die schon etwas ältere Frau.

„Möchten sie vielleicht nicht noch etwas bleiben?"

„Gerne, aber ich muss weiter. Ich stehe zwar nicht unter Zeitdruck, aber ich würde gerne weiter und sehen, was der Tag noch so bringt."

„Das ist schade. Ich hoffe, sie kommen uns noch einmal besuchen? Wir würden uns sehr freuen! Machen sies gut! Und fahren sie vorsichtig!", sagte Mrs. Leonhard und winkte dem Auto hinterher.

Je weiter sie fuhr desto schlimmer wurde das Wetter. Wann würde dieser nervende Regen endlich aufhören? Es kam ihr schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, seit sie von zu Hause weggegangen war.

Plötzlich klingelte ihr Handy.

„Hallo?"

„ #räuspern# Ähm…Rory ich bins."

„Oh, hi Mum."

„Rory wo bist du? Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja Mum, mir geht's gut. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich bin grad auf einem Highway ins Irgendwo."

„Komm schon Rory, sag es mir."

„Nein, Mum. Das muss ich jetzt alleine durchstehen. Ich brauch diese Zeit für mich. Ich muss erst mal mich selbst wieder finden. Und dann werde ich nach Hause kommen und wir werden alles weitere regeln."

#Stille#

„Mum?"

„Ja?"

„Es tut mir Leid"

„Ich weiß. Mir auch"

„Ich wollte dich niemals verletzen oder hintergehen. Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr was ich tun sollte. Und ich hielt das für die beste Lösung. Jetzt weiß ich auch, dass ich falsch gelegen habe, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und ich kann es nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Jetzt bin ich hier und ich versuche gerade mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bringen."

„Ich weiß, Rory. Ich hatte auch genug Zeit um über alles nachzudenken und ich weiß, dass du das für den besten Weg gesehen hast. Aber du hast mich sehr verletzt. Und dann hast du mir noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass du vorhattest auf Reisen zu gehen!"

„Das wusste ich bis zum bestimmten Zeitpunkt auch noch nicht. Es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion. Ich weiß nicht, was in letzter Zeit in mir vorgegangen ist, aber ich hoffe ich werde das wieder hinkriegen!"

„Das wirst du! Und wir werden reden, wenn du wieder da bist. Wann wird das überhaupt sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wohin mich diese Straße und diese Reise bringen werden."

„Aber pass auf dich auf!"

„Das werde ich! Sag Luke einen schönen Gruß und bitte macht euch nicht allzu viele Sorgen. Mir geht es gut und ich werde bald wieder zu Hause sein."

„Bye Rory."

„Bye Mum!"

Und mit diesem Satz legte Rory auf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sie war froh darüber, sich endlich mit ihrer Mutter ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie hatte ihr gefehlt. Aber die richtige Aussprache würde erst noch kommen.

Schließlich kam sie an einem Straßenschild vorüber: New York, 57,6 Meilen.

New York…Sie fuhr also nach New York. Sie war gespannt, was sie dort alles erwarten würde. Sie war bisher nur einmal da gewesen. Als sie Jess besucht hatte.

Jess. Wie kam es nur, dass sie immerzu an ihn denken musste? Diese Frage hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen etwa ein dutzend Mal gestellt. Sollte sie umkehren? Sollte sie New York vermeiden? Ihm wollte sie auf keinen Fall begegnen. Aber New York ist so riesig. Wie hoch war schon die Wahrscheinlichkeit genau ihn dort anzutreffen? Nachdem sie etwa 10 Minuten über die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegrübelt hatte, entschloss sie sich, die Herausforderung anzunehmen und sich in das Abenteuer zu stürzen.

Auf dem Rest des Highways lichtete sich endlich der Himmel und die Sonne kam zum Vorschein. Die Skyline von New York wurde leicht vom Schein der untergehenden Sonne orangen umspielt. Sie fand, dass sie schon seit langem nichts so schönes mehr gesehen hatte. Guten Mutes und fast fröhlich fuhr sie über die Stadtgrenze geradewegs auf die Mitte New Yorks zu.

Sie stellte ihr Auto in einem ihr nicht ganz so seltsam erscheinenden Parkhaus unter, nahm ihre Handtasche und machte sich auf den Weg durch New York.

An einem der vielen Kaffeeständen kaufte sie sich einen großen Kaffee und schlenderte ziellos umher.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass genau hier vielleicht auch er schon gegangen war. War er überhaupt noch in New York oder war er schon weitergezogen? Der Gedanke an ihn und dass er vielleicht ganz in ihrer Nähe sein konnte, ließen ganz komische Gefühle bei ihr aufkommen. War es Angst ihm über den Weg zu laufen, oder war es die Freude ihm vielleicht über den Weg zu laufen? Rory wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte, also beschloss sie sich in einem der vielen Parks von der langen Autofahrt zu erholen.

Sie setzte sich auf eine der vielen Bänke, als sie plötzlich bemerkte, dass sie hier schon einmal gewesen war. Es war genau die Bank, an der sie Jess das letzte Mal getroffen hatte, als sie ihn hier besucht hatte. Sie hatte dafür die Schule geschwänzt. Sie hatte sich damals schon belogen und sich weiß machen wollen, dass sie nichts für diesen atemberaubenden Jungen empfand. Er hatte ihr von Anfang an gefallen. Seine rebellische Art, seine Vorliebe für Bücher, und sein Humor. All diese Dinge hatten sie gleich fasziniert und sie nicht mehr losgelassen. Andauernd hatte sie an ihn denken müssen. Genau wie jetzt. Er war verschwunden und nicht mehr in ihrem Leben und trotzdem dachte sie ständig an ihn. Sie kam einfach nicht von ihm los. Sie hatte das für eine Zeit lang versucht und ihn gänzlich aus ihren Gedanken gelöscht, doch sie war ihm immer wieder bzw immer noch verfallen.

Sie beobachtete die Leute um sie herum. Mütter mit ihren Kindern, die gerade von einem Ausflug kamen. Männer die geschäftig mit ihren Handys und Aktenkoffern umherliefen. Junge Mädchen, die sich mit ihren Freunden trafen, um auszugehen. Als sie all diese glücklichen Leute sah, seufzte sie und nahm den letzten Schluck ihres Kaffees. Wann würde ihr Leben auch wieder so glücklich sein und in geregelten Bahnen verlaufen? Sie vermisste das alles.

Ihr Handy klingelte. „Logan" stand auf dem Display. Doch sie war gerade nicht in der Stimmung mit ihm zu telefonieren, also drückte sie seinen Anruf weg und hoffte, dass er den Wink verstehen würde.

Noch lange saß sie da und grübelte über alle möglichen Dinge nach.

Es war bereits dunkel geworden und sie wusste, dass sie sich eine Bleibe suchen sollte, aber sie wusste im Moment nicht wie und wo. Im Moment wusste sie nichts mehr.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte um sich herum und fürchtete schon, sie könnte einer Großstadtgang zum Opfer fallen, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Das ist meine Bank!"

**To be continued...**


	5. Erinner mich an Liebe

**so, da wäre er, der neue teil. ich bin so gespannt ob es euch gefallen wird, in welche richtung die fic geht...naja ich bei mir hier bin ja auch schon auf nem neueren stand wie ihr gg und bitte schreibt weiter reviews! ich liebe es, mein postfach auf zu machen und ein review vorzufinden ;) . naja genug des ganzen gelabers...**

**Hoffentlich gefällt euch, was ich mir ausgedacht habe!**

**Disclaimer: mein erster in dieser story ups naja mir gehört hier nix. außer die geschichte und die gedanken die ich daran verschwendet habe. das lied ist "Du erinnerts mich an liebe" von 'ich & ich'** **und ich (Honey) habe mir nur den Text hierfür geliehen! danke dafür...**

Erstaunt drehte sie sich um und traute ihren Augen kaum.

Ihm musste es genauso gehen, denn er wich einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, als würde er denken sie sei eine Fata Morgana.

„Jess…", sagte sie leise mit erstickter Stimme.

„W-Was tust du hier?" Endlich hatte er wieder etwas die Fassung gewonnen und sah ihr nun in die Augen.

Sie sah beschämt zu Boden „Ich bin von zu Hause weg."

„Du bist was? Du gehörst hier nicht her. Du solltest schleunigst wieder von hier verschwinden und in Stars Hollow bleiben.", sagte er mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich weiß..", gab Rory leise bei, und drehte sich wieder auf der Bank um. Sie verstand es ja, dass er ihr so feindselig gegenübertrat. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt gehen sollen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Ihre Füße gehorchten ihr nicht und sie war viel zu angespannt, um irgendetwas zu tun. Und wahrscheinlich hätte sie noch nicht einmal mehr das Parkhaus mit ihrem Auto gefunden. Ja wahrscheinlich. Sie wusste ja jetzt was sie von der Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte.

Er seufzte und ging um die Bank herum. Er hätte eigentlich gehen sollen. Sie alleine lassen sollen. Sie komplett aus seinem Leben streichen sollen. Aber er konnte nicht.

Vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste wie sie reagieren würde, setzte er sich neben sie.

„Tja…Hier wären wir.", sagte er nun sanfter. Er wollte nicht allzu hart zu ihr sein, doch er konnte es kaum ertragen ihr so nahe zu sein. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er sich damit abgefunden und sie gedanklich aus seinem Leben verbannt. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung welche Gefühle ihr Anblick in ihm auslöste. Und das Kuriose dabei war, dass er selbst nicht genau wusste, was er fühlte oder wollte. Die Zeit mit ihr hatte ihn einfach verändert.

„Ja, so ist es wohl"; antwortete sie.

Für einige Momente schwiegen sie beide und dachten darüber nach, wie sie am besten aus dieser Situation kommen konnten.

„Also, Rory", sagte Jess und wandt schließlich sein Gesicht zu ihr um. „Was tust du hier?"

Gute Frage, dachte sich Rory, doch sie war irgendwie nicht im Stande zu reden. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und somit ihren Blick von ihren Füßen, auf die sie seit er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte gestarrt hatte, und sah ihn an. Ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit überkam sie und sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte.

Plötzlich wurde die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden durch das Läuten ihres Handys unterbrochen.

Schon wieder zeigte das Display „Logan" an. Rory seufzte schwer und drückte ihn ein weiteres Mal weg. Schließlich schaltete sie auch noch das Handy aus.

Jess bemerkte, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht gut ging, und sah sie lange und eindringend an, während sie wieder auf den Boden unter ihren Füßen starrte. Egal was mit ihr war, und egal was damals geschehen war, er wusste, dass er ihr zuhören musste. Schließlich kannten sie sich sehr gut und so was sollte man nicht aufgegeben, auch nicht wenn geschah, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Plötzlich schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht und fing leise an zu schluchzen.

„Hey was ist denn?"; fragte Jess nun schon deutlich freundlicher und legte sanft einen Arm um sie.

Sie fing nur noch schlimmer an zu schluchzen, als er sie schließlich an seine Brust zog und ihr übers Haar strich.

„Hey was denn? Komm, so schlimm kann es nicht sein. Du kannst mit mir reden!", versuchte Jess sie zum reden zu bringen.

Doch Rory schüttelte nur den Kopf „Doch – es kann – So schlimm sein…"

Nach weiteren Schluchzern nahm sie dennoch die Hände vom Gesicht.

„Ich werde niemals etwas aus meinem Leben machen!"

„So ein Schwachsinn! Du wirst eine tolle Journalistin werden. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Immer noch."

„Nein, nein werde ich nicht…Jemand hat mir gesagt, ich wäre nicht gut genug dafür. Ich werde es nie schaffen!", weinte Rory weiter.

„ Dann hat dieser Jemand aber keine Ahnung. Rory. Ich kenne dich. Du wirst es schaffen und es denen da draußen zeigen!"

Doch Rory konnte diesen Worten nicht wirklich Glauben schenken.

„Aber ich habe bis jetzt alles falsch gemacht. Ich werde nicht nach Yale zurückgehen. Warum auch, wenn ich ja eh keine Journalistin werde. … Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Immer. In jeder Beziehung. Und da ist die Zweideutigkeit noch nicht einmal gelogen. Auch in unserer Beziehung habe ich alles falsch gemacht …schnief…"

„Nein Rory. Das Thema ist durch. Das gehört hier nicht hin. Ich habe es überstanden und auch du hast weitergemacht. Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür."

„Nein ist es nicht…Es ist genau der Richtige. Und…und ich finde es gut…dich getroffen zu haben"; gestand sie ihm unter Tränen.

_Wo viele Schatten sind, da ist auch Licht_

_Ich laufe zu dir, ich vergess' dich nicht_

_Du kennst mich, und mein wahres Gesicht…_

„Du bist der einzige, mit dem ich jetzt sprechen kann. Nur du verstehst mich….Zumindest habe ich das Gefühl, als würde mich niemand so gut kennen wie du…Ich habe dich vermisst…", schluchzte Rory und brach sogleich erneut in Tränen aus.

Jess verstand das alles nicht so recht. Sie hatte ihn doch weggeschickt. Was also wollte sie? War sie hergekommen, in der Hoffnung ihn zu treffen? Warum ging es ihr so schlecht? Er kannte zwar die Silhouette der Geschichte, aber die Details fehlten ihm noch. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, also drückte er sie nur weiter an sich und wartete, dass sie aufhören würde zu weinen.

Schließlich seufzte er schwer, drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und sagte: „Rory, auch ich habe Fehler gemacht. Und du kannst es nicht leugnen, die meisten schwerwiegenden Fehler habe ich bei dir gemacht. Aber ich habe daraus gelernt. Und aus mir ist trotz der Fehler etwas geworden. Und aus dir wird auch etwas werden. Aus Fehlern lernt man…"

Er griff sich in die Tasche und zog ein Taschentuch hervor, das er ihr vor die Nase hielt.

„Hier."

Dankend nahm sie es und schnäuzte sich. Doch schon kullerten weitere Tränen über ihre Wangen.

„Jess ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll! Keiner hält mehr zu mir. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll, oder was ich machen soll…"

Jess hob seine Hand an ihr Gesicht, doch dann zögerte er. Schließlich wischte er vorsichtig die heißen Tränen mit seinem Daumen weg.

Rory erzitterte unter seiner Berührung und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Komm!", sagte Jess leise und half ihr aufzustehen.

_Wenn meine innre Stimme zu mir spricht_

_Ich bin taub und hör sie nicht,_

_dann schau mich an und halte mich…_

Schweigend liefen sie die Straße entlang und er führte sie in sein Appartement. Er brachte sie in sein Schlafzimmer und sie tappte ihm wie benommen hinterher. Schließlich legte sie sich auf sein Bett und er deckte sie zu. Er knipste die Nachttischlampe aus und Rory tat, als würde sie schlafen. Er stand vor dem Bett und sah sie an. Schließlich beugte er sich plötzlich runter und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er das Zimmer verließ öffnete Rory langsam die Augen und sah ihm nach. Eine einsame Träne kullerte ihre Wange hinunter und versickerte in ihrem Kissen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Er ließ die Schlafzimmertür einen Spalt weit offen, so dass er immer wieder nach ihr sehen konnte.

Sie sah wie er eine kleine Stehlampe einschaltete und Hose und Shirt auszog. Noch immer sah er gut aus, obwohl er so weit weg war und das Licht nicht gerade sehr gut, konnte sie das erkennen. Nur mit Shorts bekleidet legte er sich aufs Sofa und schaltete das Licht aus.

Dies war ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen. Sie war in New York angekommen, hatte ihre große Jugendliebe wieder getroffen und war nun bei ihm zu Hause in seinem Bett. Moment…Jugendliebe? Gab sie jetzt wirklich zu ihn geliebt zu haben? Oder vielleicht tat sie es immer noch. Es ging ihr einfach zu viel im Kopf rum und sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand.

_Du erinnerst mich an Liebe_

_Ich kann sehen wer du wirklich bist_

_Du erinnerst mich daran, wie es sein kann…_

Wenig später, als sie schon fast eingeschlafen war, ging im anderen Zimmer plötzlich das Licht an. Sie konnte sehen, wie Jess aufstand und erst noch sitzen blieb, den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Schließlich stand er auf und ging im Zimmer umher. Auf und ab…auf und ab…auf und ab…Rory wurde beim zusehen ja schon schwindlig. Er schien über etwas sehr angestrengt nachzudenken. Hin und wieder raufte er sie die Haare oder fuhr einfach so mit den Händen durch die Haare. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er gerade über die ganze Situation nachdachte. Dann ging er zu einem der vielen Regale, die ihr schon vorher aufgefallen waren, und nahm sich ein Buch heraus. Er setzte sich auf das Sofa und begann zu lesen. Und wie sie ihm so dabei zusah, fiel sie schließlich auch in festen Schlaf.

**To be continued...  
**


	6. Love is everywhere I go

**erstmal vielen lieben dank für eure reviews! ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch weiterhin, was ich mir ausgedacht habe!** **Ich bin schon total gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet! sagt ruhig was ihr denkt, dafür is es ja da ;) ! **

**Viel spaß beim neuen kapitel!**

**Und vergesst nicht, feedback macht glücklich :) **

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie vom Geruch frischen Kaffees geweckt. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn vor dem Bett kniend, mit einer großen Tasse Kaffee in den Händen.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er sanft.

Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und nahm ihm die Tasse ab.

„Wenn du duschen willst…dort hinten ist das Bad…und…deine Sachen sind hier", sagte er zögernd und hielt ihre Reisetasche hoch.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Naja, gestern ist dir der Parkschein aus der Jackentasche gefallen und als ich ihn heute morgen fand, dachte ich, du würdest es vielleicht begrüßen, wenn deine Sachen hier sind, also habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen und habe deine Sachen aus deinem Auto geholt."

Rory lächelte leicht „Danke!" Und mit diesen Worten stand sie auf, nahm ihre Tasche und ging ins Bad.

Sie duschte recht schnell doch dann stand sie angezogen im Bad und konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, die Tür aufzumachen und ihm gegenüber zu treten.

Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Was sollte sie sagen? Was würde er sagen? Was würde er tun? Die Situation in der sie waren, war sehr verzwickt und Rory wusste nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Sie kannten einander so gut. In und auswendig. Jeder kannte den anderen mit seinen Ecken und Kanten. Und dennoch verhielten sie sich als wären sie einander völlig fremd. Das Beste wäre wohl, wenn sie so schnell wie möglich wieder von hier verschwinden würde.

Jess ging es nicht anders. Er ging vor der Tür zum Bad auf und ab und überlegte, was er nun tun sollte. Sollte er sie so behandeln wie früher? Oder sollte er auf Abstand gehen? Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie ihm heute Morgen gegenübertrat?

Schließlich hielt er es nicht länger aus und klopfte ungeduldig an die Tür: „Rory wie lange brauchst du denn noch? Du bist ja schon Stunden da drin!"

Erst als sie seine Stimme vernahm merkte sie, wie lange sie nun eigentlich schon hier drin war. Zögernd schloss sie die Tür auf und trat nach draußen.

„So…" Rory sah ihn an. Dieser vertraute Blick und dieser Geruch. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und wie sehr es sie schmerzte ihn wieder zu verlassen.

„Ähm…Kannst du mich vielleicht zu meinem Auto bringen? Ich hab nämlich echt nen Orientierungssinn wie eine Bratpfanne!"

Bei diesem Kommentar musste Jess unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Das liegt wohl in der Gilmore-Familie, wie?", neckte er sie.

„Hey! So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Ja schon klar!..Nun komm!", sagte Jess und hielt ihr die Türe auf.

°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°---°°°

Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Parkhaus sprachen sie kaum ein Wort. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie er sich dem anderen gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie waren sich einmal so nah gewesen und jetzt war es irgendwie…anders. Jeder der beiden wusste, dass sie fahren musste und dass sie sich sehr wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen würden.

„So, da wären wir!", sagte Jess, als sie endlich bei Rorys Auto angekommen waren.

Rory ging zur Fahrertür, öffnete diese und war dabei einzusteigen, als sie plötzlich in der Bewegung stoppte.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen und da war es. Dieses etwas, das er nur für sie reserviert hatte. Dieser Ausdruck. Dieser Blick.

„Fahr vorsichtig, Ror.", sagte er leise, drehte sich um und machte sich daran diese Situation so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Doch da wusste Rory alles. Alles was jemals wichtig gewesen war.

„Jess!", rief sie und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte in seine Richtung.

„Warte.", fügte sie leiser hinzu.

Jess drehte sich langsam um und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst werden wir uns nie wieder sehen! Man trifft jeden Menschen im Leben nur zweimal und ich denken dies war unser zweites Mal. Und ich will nicht, dass dieses Mal wieder so ausgeht wie das davor. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Du bist der Deckel, der richtige Fisch, du hast mich gefunden. …. Und ich will nicht noch einmal verloren gehen!", sagte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Jess machte ein paar zaghafte Schritte auf sie zu, doch sie wich nicht zurück wie er es erwartet hatte.

„Rory das können wir nicht machen. Es geht nicht. Es würde nicht funktionieren. Und das weißt du auch. Ich werde es vermasseln wie ich alles vermassle und dein Herz wird einen weiteren Sprung mehr haben und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Ich will dir nicht alles zerstören!"

„Es ist schon alles zerstört. Du bist das einzige, das gut für mich ist. Du hast mich damals schon glücklich gemacht und ich weiß, dass du es wieder tun wirst. Ich weiß es einfach. Bitte Jess. Ich will wirklich mit dir zusammen sein! Du hast dich verändert. Ich mich auch. Und das ist gut! Vielleicht waren wir damals nur einfach nicht bereit für eine gemeinsame Beziehung. Aber jetzt bin ich es."

„Ist das wahr, Ror? Ist das wirklich wahr? Denn ich will nicht, dass du hinterher etwas bereust. Ich will es. Schon lange. Aber bist du dir auch sicher? Ist es wirklich was du willst?"

Rory nickte stumm mit Tränen in den Augen.

Jess lächelte leicht, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie mit solch einer Leidenschaft, wie er es bis jetzt bei keinem Mädchen getan hatte.

Rory genoss den Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge. Den Geschmack der Liebe. Sie war auf diese Reise gegangen um sich selbst zu finden und was sie gefunden hatte war weit aus besser als das. Sie hatte ihre zweite Hälfte gefunden. Ihren Seelenverwandten. Er war die ganze Zeit da gewesen aber sie hatte nie die Augen weit genug aufgemacht um das zu erkennen.

Sie liebte es wie er sie küsste. Stürmisch aber vorsichtig um das eben neu gewonnene nicht schon wieder zu vertreiben.

Kaffee und Kirsche. So hatte sie schon immer geschmeckt. Er liebte es wenn sie diesen Lippenbalsam benutzte. Und sie hatte noch immer die selben weichen Lippen. Vielleicht waren sie sogar weicher. Er wusste es nicht genau. Möglicherweise kam es ihm nur so vor, weil er so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte. Nun hatte er sie endlich wieder im Arm. Seine Hände umschlossen ihren Rücken. Er fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihre Jacke und genoss ihre Wärme. Er hatte sie so sehr vermisst und konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass er sie wieder hatte. So oft, vielleicht sogar zu oft, hatte er von diesem Augenblick geträumt, aber keiner seiner Träume kam an die Realität ran.

Schließlich löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm tief in die braunen Augen.

„Schön dich wieder zu haben Rory Gilmore!", flüsterte er leise.

„Ich habe dich vermisst!", gab Rory leise zu.

Und mit einem Lächeln versanken die Beiden in ihrem nächsten Kuss. Dieser war sanfter wie der vorherige. Sie genossen ihn mehr als den vorherigen. Jess zog sie an ihrer Taille noch näher an sich heran. Rory fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein verwuscheltes Haar und spielte damit. Das hatte sie schon immer geliebt. Seine Zunge erforschte ihren Mund als wäre es das erste Mal. Immer leidenschaftlicher gab sie sich seinem Drang hin und zerschmolz fast bei seinen Berührungen.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen!", sagte Jess, schloss die Autotür, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie hinaus auf die Straße.

**To be continued...  
**


	7. New York Nights

**dankeschön für eure lieben feedbacks! You make my day ; ! so, jetzt gehts weiter... hab grad ein schreibtief... naja aber die nächsten kapitel stehen schon in den startlöchern gg... also ich hoffe dieses hier gefällt euch auch wieder!**

**und reviews nicht vergessen ;) ! **

Jess hielt sie an ihrer Hand und sie hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Es kam ihr alles vor wie in einem Traum. War dies wirklich die Realität? Ihr Herz schlug so schnell und so aufgeregt, dass sie Angst hatte, es würde in ihrer Brust zerspringen.

Sie hatte ihn wieder. Er war wirklich der Richtige für sie. Es würde sicherlich nicht leicht werde, aber sie wusste dass er derjenige war, mit dem sie zusammen sein wollte.

Zusammen schlenderten sie durch die Straßen von New York und genossen die Anwesenheit des anderen.

Plötzlich fing es furchtbar an zu winden und Jess hatte Angst sie würden bald von der Straße geweht. Also schlugen sie den Weg zu seinem Appartement ein, doch das Gewitter war schneller und die beiden wurden pitschnass noch bevor sie seine Wohnung erreicht hatten. In der Wohnung angekommen zog Jess sich den nassen Pulli aus, doch Rory wusste im Moment nicht so richtig wie sie sich verhalten sollte, was sie tun sollte. Jess merkte das und fing einfach an sie zu küssen.

„Wofür war der?". Fragte Rory im Anschluss.

„Damit du dich hier wohl fühlst!", sagte Jess mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Warum?"

„Was?", fragte Jess erstaunt.

„Warum hast du mich mitgenommen?"

„Naja du bist jetzt wieder meine Freundin. Wieso sollte ich dich nicht mitnehmen?"

„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Ich meinte gestern. Warum hast du mich mit zu dir genommen?"

„Hätte ich dich etwa mitten in der Nacht alleine in New York auf der Straße stehen lassen?"

„Vielleicht. Immerhin habe ich dir das Herz gebrochen und wir hatten seit Jahren kein Wort gesprochen. Du hättest stinksauer auf mich sein müssen. Aber stattdessen nimmst du mich mit zu dir."

„Das war vor Jahren. Und wir sind sowieso quitt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe dir das Herz gebrochen, dann du mir, wir sind quitt. Wenn man so will. Aber willst du echt darüber reden? Das ist doch jetzt echt Schnee von gestern! Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

„Da hast du recht!", lächelte Rory verschmitzt und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

Draußen war es Weltuntergangsstimmung. Es donnerte und blitzte und es regnete in Strömen. Durch die Wolken war der Himmel so sehr verdunkelt, dass man meinen hätte können, dass schon Abend war.

Doch Jess wollte sich nicht mit diesem kurzen Kuss zufrieden geben und zog sie ein weiteres Mal an sich und küsste sie stürmisch.

Rory erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne. Jess biss ihr leicht auf die Lippe und fuhr mit seiner Zunge darüber. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihr nasses T-Shirt und er streichelte sanft ihren Rücken. Rory erschauderte unter seiner Berührung und Jess wusste nicht, ob er es war, der ihr die Gänsehaut verpasst hatte, oder der kalte Regen. Rory fing langsam an sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seine nackte Brust. Sie trennten sich kurz um Luft zu schnappen und damit Jess ihr das Shirt ausziehen konnte. Er küsste sie am Hals und schließlich immer tiefer. Rory stöhnte leise unter seinen Küssen an ihrer Brust auf. Währenddessen streifte sie sein Hemd ab und hielt sich an seinen starken Armen fest. Seine Küsse wanderten wieder aufwärts und seine Hände fingen an den Gürtel ihrer Jeans zu bearbeiten. Schließlich war sie an der Reihe und sie fing an über seinem gesamten Oberkörper Küsse zu verteilen. Endlich hatte er den Gürtel geöffnet und nun fiel die Hose zu Boden. Er machte zwei kleine Schritte rückwärts, so dass Rory aus der Hose steigen konnte. Ihre flinken Hände hatten den Verschluss seiner Hose schnell offen und so fiel auch sie zu Boden. Zusammen und sich immer noch küssend stolperten sie Richtung Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war vom Morgen immer noch ungemacht. Jess drückte Rory sanft auf das Laken und fing an sie an allen Stellen zu berühren, an die sie gerade nur denken konnte. Seine Hände fuhren ihren Rücken entlang und sie machte ein Hohlkreuz damit er besser an den Verschluss ihres BH's kommen konnte. Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff befreite er ihre Brüste davon und warf ihn auf den Boden. Nun fing er an ihre Brüste mit Händen, Küssen und Zunge zu liebkosen. Er küsste und saugte daran bis Rory kleine Lustseufzer von sich gab. Ihre Hände wanderten seinen Rücken rauf und runter, bis sie schließlich am Bund seiner Shorts inne hielt. Sie sahen sich kurz in die Augen und dann half Jess ihr ihn von seinen Shorts zu befreien und auch Rory löste sich vom Rest ihrer Unterwäsche. Seine Hände zeichneten leichte Linien auf ihren Körper und schließlich legte er sich auf sie, als sie ihn plötzlich auf Abstand hielt.

„Jess…", sagte sie leise.

Erschrocken und an die Situation von vor zweieinhalb Jahren erinnert wich er zurück und sah sie an. Sie musste seine Unsicherheit gespürt haben, denn wie zur Beruhigung küsste sie ihn sanft.

„Jess, ich…", sagte sie und räusperte sich verlegen. „Jess ich liebe dich!", sagte sie schließlich errötend.

Von ihrer Scham amüsiert, lächelte Jess und küsste sie innig.

Langsam drang er in sie ein und hielt kurz inne um den Moment zu genießen, in welchem er nun endlich mit ihr vereint war. Vorsichtig um ihr ja nicht weh zu tun bewegte er sich in ihr und schon bald kamen beide zum ersehnten Höhenpunkt.

Müde legte Rory ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Duft ein.

Jess streichelte langsam über ihren Rücken. Ihre Haut fühlte sich heiß und verschwitzt an. Er sog ihren vertrauten Duft ein, schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick mit ihr.

Mit ebenfalls geschlossenen Augen fuhr Rory zärtlich mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher. Ihr kam es vor als würde ihr nie wieder etwas zustoßen können und sie wollte sich einfach nur einreden, dass dieser Moment für immer anhalten würde und es kein Morgen gab.

Jess drehte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite und sah ihr in die Augen. Leicht strich er ihr eine verklebte Strähne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte ihr leise zu: „Ja Ror, Ich liebe dich auch! Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, und ich will, dass du das nie vergisst,"  
Und schon versanken die beiden in einem letzten langen Kuss, als sie schließlich Arm in Arm einschliefen.

**To be continued...  
**


	8. The Good Fight

**Hi guys! hier mein neues kapitel! die folgenden chapter haben mir echt zu schaffen gemacht, bzw tun es immer noch. also seid bitte nicht zu hart zu mir ;) !  
**

**Ayallyn Black: 1. danke für deinen hinweis! bin mit den ratings nicht so bewandert und habe es gleich geändert  
2.Wer weiß wer weiß g!  
3. danke für deine vielen feedbacks! ich weiß deine kritik und dein lob zu schätzen!**

**Diana2901 und alle anderen Reviewer: Vielen Vielen Dank! ihr macht mich immer wieder aufs neue glücklich :)!**

**Viel spaß beim lesen und vergesst die revies nicht g! **

Jess wachte am nächsten Morgen als erster auf, doch er stand nicht auf, wie er es sonst bei jedem Mädchen getan hätte, sondern er blieb liegen und beobachtet Rory. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Sie schien schön zu träumen, denn ihre Lippen umspielten ein sanftes Lächeln. Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht um sie besser ansehen zu können.

Plötzlich regte sie sich etwas und schlug dann langsam die Augen auf.

„Guten Morgen!", hauchte er ihr leise ans Ohr.

Rory lächelte nur zurück und schmiegte sich enger an ihn. Nach einer Weile sah sie zu ihm auf und fragte verschlafen: „Tag?"

„Montag."

„Uhrzeit?"

„Acht Uhr siebenundvierzig."

„Hmmm…"

„Warum?"

„Arbeit?"

„Ja leider."

„Wann?"

„In drei Minuten klingelt der Wecker."

Rory gab nur ein unverständliches Grummeln von sich und drückte sich an ihn. Sie hatte nicht vor ihn heute gehen zu lassen.

Plötzlich wurde sie unsanft aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf gerissen. Der Wecker. Jess stellte ihn ab und stand behutsam auf.

Wenig später kam er geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad.

„Rory ich muss gehen.."

Noch immer im Halbschlaf fragte sie: „Wohin?"

„Zur Arbeit?"

„Wohin?"

„In den Verlag."  
Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich lese dort die Schriftstücke die zur Veröffentlichung eingereicht worden sind durch und bewerte einige von ihnen."; erklärte er ihr.

Rory nickte verstehend.

„Ein Uhr Mittagessen? 79th Street?"

Rory nickte und Jess beugte sich runter um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, bevor er ging.

#-#-#-#-#

Zwei Stunden später erwachte Rory. Sie fühlte sich so gut wie lange nicht mehr. Sie war überglücklich und hatte Gefühle, die sie davor nie gehabt hatte. Zufrieden drehte sie sich noch einmal herum und ließ die letzten beiden Tage Revue passieren.

Ihre Ankunft im großen hektischen New York. Ihr ungeplantes Treffen mit Jess, das sie eigentlich unbedingt verhindern hatte wollen. Und jetzt war sie hier. In seinem Bett. Er war bei der Arbeit und sie war zu Hause. In seinem zu Hause. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, was geschehen war.

Doch was würde sein, wenn sie wieder gehen musste? Wie würde es mit ihnen weitergehen? Auf eine Fernbeziehung wollte sie sich auf keinen Fall einlassen. So was ging nie gut. Aber sie wollte sich auch nicht von ihm trennen. Sie hatten gerade erst wieder zueinander gefunden und sie sollte das schon wieder aufs Spiel setzen? Das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Aber vielleicht musste sie ja auch gar nicht weg. Was würde sein, wenn sie sich entscheiden sollte für immer hier zu bleiben? Was würde ihre Familie dazu sagen? Was würde vor allem er dazu sagen? Sie wusste, dass er es nicht für gut hielt, dass sie die Schule abgebrochen hatte. Aber wenn sie bleiben wollte, würde sie auch nicht zurück zur Schule gehen können. Aber wenn sie weiter nach Yale gehen würde, müsste sie sich von ihm trennen oder sie mussten doch eine Fernbeziehung führen aber keine dieser zwei Optionen kam für Rory in Frage.

Man hätte meinen müssen, dass jetzt, wo sie doch ihn wieder hatte, alles wieder im Lot sein müsste, aber genau das war es nicht. Es war noch immer genauso konfus wie zuvor. Es hatte sich nur eine Sache entscheiden geändert. Sie hatte jetzt jemanden, der immer hinter ihr stehen würde, egal was sie auch machen würde. Zwar würde er ihr schon auch die Meinung sagen, doch trotzdem würde er nie an der Echtheit ihrer Entscheidungen zweifeln.

Rory blieb noch eine Weile im Bett liegen und stand schließlich auf und machte sich fertig um sich mit Jess zum Mittagessen zu treffen.

Sie ging etwas früher los als geplant und schlenderte noch etwas durch die Stadt. Das Großstadtleben faszinierte sie. Vielleicht würde diese Stadt bald ihre Stadt sein. Vielleicht würde sie bald jeden Tag hier entlang gehen.

Doch kurz vor dem Lokal das Jess genannt hatte, verbannte sie diese Gedanken und wollte sich nur noch voll und ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren.

#-#-#-#-#-

„Oder?..Rory? Hey Ror!"

„Hm? Oh entschuldige!", sagte Rory etwas verwirrt.

„Hey was ist denn los?", fragte Jess besorgt.

„Ähm nichts…Was hast du grade gesagt?"

„Ror, was ist los? Ich seh doch, dass da was nicht stimmt! Mir kannst du nichts vormachen!"

„Es ist nichts...Ehrlich!"

Doch Jess sah sie nur skeptisch an.

„Okay…Da ist was…Wie soll es weitergehen?"

Jess seufzte: „Ich hab schon befürchtet, dass das kommen würde…"

„Ja ich mein, wie soll mein Leben weitergehen? Ich habe jetzt dich und glaub mir, das ist mehr als ich jemals erwartet hatte, aber…"

„…aber du musst auch dein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bringen.", vollendete Jess den Satz. Rory nickte nur stumm. Jess beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Rory, hör mir zu: Du wirst das schaffen. Wir werden das schaffen. Ich werde dir dabei helfen und ich verspreche dir, alles wird wieder gut werden! Vertrau mir!"

„Ja, aber wie? Wie soll nur wieder alles gut werden? Ich habe mit Yale aufgehört! Ich habe keinen Traum mehr für meine Zukunft. Ich weiß einfach weder ein noch aus…"

„Das ist doch verständlich! Jeder würde so empfinden wie du! Das ist nur menschlich!"

„Mag sein, aber warum musste alles so aus den Fugen geraten? Warum musste unbedingt jetzt alles schief gehen?"

„Weil du dann sonst jetzt nicht mit mir zusammen hier wärst!", und mit diesem Satz zauberte Jess ein ehrlich glückliches Lächeln auf Rorys Lippen.

„Ja das stimmt wohl!"

„Komm, wir zahlen und dann gehen wir. Ich nehm mir den Nachmittag frei."

„Geht das denn?"

„Warum nicht?", sagte Jess, zahlte und die beiden verließen das Lokal.

Jess legte einen Arm um Rorys Taille und so gingen die beiden Richtung Central Park.

„Hast du es verkraften können?"

Jess sah Rory fragend an: „Was soll ich verkraftet haben können? Das ist ziemlich aus dem Zusammenhang gegriffen findest du nicht?"

Rory überhörte die Frage einfach und fuhr fort: „Als ich dich damals weggeschickt habe. Aus Yale. Ich weiß, ich hätte mit dir gehen sollen. Dann wäre alles von vorne herein anders gelaufen. Ich wusste damals schon tief in mir, was ich für dich empfand. Aber ich wollte es nicht zugeben. Und schon gar nicht vor dir. Ich habe gelernt mit meinem Fehler zu leben. Aber was ist mit dir? Konntest du es verkraften, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen wollte oder mit dir zusammen sein wollte?"

„Verkraftet ist das falsche Wort. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar. Ich habe dich damals wirklich schon sehr geliebt. Mehr als je einen Menschen. Und dann wurde ich von dir zurückgewiesen. Natürlich war es schwer gewesen das zu verarbeiten, aber ich dachte, vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so. Vielleicht hatte es einen Grund, warum es geschehen ist. Ich ging zurück nach New York und habe versucht die ganze Sache zu vergessen. Die Sache konnte ich vergessen, dich jedoch nicht."

Bei dem letzten Satz fuhr es Rory kalt den Rücken runter. Sie presste sich näher an ihn und auch er drückte sie fester an sich.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort, bis Jess diesmal fragte: „Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Mum? Weiß sie dass du hier bist? Bei mir?"

Rory schüttelte den Kopf und plötzlich kam es ihr in den Sinn: „Mist….Logan, ich muss Logan anrufen, ich muss Schluss machen, ich muss es ihm erklären, ich muss mit ihm reden…Verdammt wo ist denn nur mein Handy?"

„Warte, wer ist Logan? Dein Freund? Ich hätte es mir denken können dass du einen hast!", sagte Jess leise während Rory hektisch in ihrer Tasche wühlte. Doch sie sah auf und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange: „Ja, er war mein Freund. War. Du bist es jetzt. Und glaub mir, ich bereue nichts…Du kannst mir mehr geben, du kennst mich besser als jeder andere auf dieser Welt und nur mit dir kann ich so sprechen wie ich es immer tue. Glaub mir, das mit Logan und mir…das war nichts echtes. Er war nicht gut für mich. Er ist da in dieser Geheimorganisation in Yale und ich bin ihm auf die Schliche gekommen und so haben wir uns kennen gelernt. Aber es war nichts echtes…."

„Verdammt Rory, dann hätten wir das nicht tun dürfen! Ich hätte niemals…wenn ich gewusst hätte dass…Rory warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?"

„Weil ich es nicht für wichtig genug hielt!"

„Rory! Das ist wichtig! Du hast deinen Freund betrogen. Mit mir. Ich wollte dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen, um dir nicht noch einmal weh zu tun, das hatte ich mir geschworen! Aber dann warst du hier und…Rory du hättest es sagen sollen!"

„Hätte es denn etwas geändert? Hätte es etwas an deinen Gefühlen geändert?"

„Nein hätte es nicht aber dann hätte ich es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen lassen!"

„Ach und das wäre dann die perfekte Lösung gewesen?", Rory redete sich langsam aber sicher in Rage. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen?

„Nein Rory. Es wäre nicht die perfekte Lösung gewesen! Aber es wäre etwas anderes gewesen!"

„Dann hättest du deine Gefühle verdrängt?"

„Um dich davon abzuhalten einem anderen weh zu tun, ja."

Rory schaute beschämt zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie so beschämte. Vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er auf sie verzichtet hätte, um einem anderen das Leid zu ersparen. Vielleicht auch, dass er eifersüchtig auf Logan war. Oder weil sie nun begriff dass sie tatsächlich ihren Freund betrogen hatte.

„Hast du ihn geliebt?", fragte er sie plötzlich.

„Nein, ich habe für ihn nie empfunden wie ich für dich empfunden habe. Ich liebe dich und darum hätte ich nie für einen anderen empfinden können wie für dich."

Von diesen Worten besänftigt ließ Jess sie in Ruhe telefonieren.

„Logan? Hi hier ist Rory…."

…

„Ich bin in New York."

…

„Nein Logan, ich spinne nicht, alleine durch New York zu gehen. Ich bin nicht alleine."

…

„Ja ich kenn hier wen…"

…

„Logan warte. Hör auf. Das mit uns ist vorbei…"

…

„Ja ich mache Schluss."

…

„Warum? Weil es so nicht mit uns weitergehen kann…"

…

„Nein, Logan. Es wird nicht wieder werden wie es war…"

…

„Okay, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja, es gibt jemand anderen. Und nein du kennst ihn nicht."

…

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht die feine englische Art ist, aber so ist es nun mal. Das mit uns war nicht das was ich immer wollte."

…

„Ja, jetzt bekomme ich alles was ich will. Und genau das was ich schon immer wollte. Ich habe es jetzt gefunden. Beziehungsweise ihn…"

…

„Logan es tut mir leid. Aber du wirst darüber hinwegkommen. Es gibt so viele Mädchen, die nur darauf warten, dass du ihnen die Tür öffnest und vielleicht ist da ja sogar die richtige für doch dabei."

…

„Ja ist ja gut! Ich fühl mich deswegen schon schlecht genug! Du musst jetzt nicht noch darauf rumreiten!...Ja bye Logan!"

Seufzend legte Rory auf. „So, das wäre getan."

„Rory, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass.."

„Nein. Es ist gut so wie es jetzt ist. Bitte, denk nicht mehr an ihn. Es ist vorbei."

„Okay…", sagte Jess leise und sie gingen langsam durch den Park. Jess wusste, dass er sie jetzt wohl besser für einige Zeit in Ruhe lassen sollte, damit sie ihre Gedanken ordnen konnte, doch eine Frage brannte ihm schon lange auf der Seele „Ror, was genau ist passiert?"

Rory steckte ihre Hände tiefer in ihre Jackentaschen und Jess legte einen Arm um sie und drückte ihre Schulter. Rory lächelte bei seiner Berührung, denn sie wusste, eine Geste sagt mehr als 1000 Worte.

Zögernd fing sie an zu erzählen.

„Ich hab ein Praktikum gemacht. Bei Logans Vater. Und er war es, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich nicht die Richtige bin, um Journalistin zu werden. Also habe ich beschlossen nächstes Jahr nicht nach Yale zurückzugehen. Meine Mum war wie du es dir vorstellen kannst nicht gerade begeistert davon. Ich wusste nicht wo ich hin sollte. Denn Mum meinte Stars Hollow wäre dann nicht der richtige Ort für mich. Also bin ich zu meinen Großeltern. Sie haben mir angeboten bei ihnen im Poolhaus zu wohnen. Und dann habe ich den bisher mitunter größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht und zugesagt, ohne Mum etwas zu erzählen. Sie war ja eh sauer auf mich und meinte, dass Logan nicht der Richtige für mich sei. Er hat mich verändert, sagt sie. Na ja und mitten in der Nacht bin ich abgehauen. Um….tja eigentlich weiß ich nicht genau wieso."

Schweigend gingen sie noch einige Meter weiter, bis Jess schließlich die Stille brach.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen. Als man mir gesagt hatte, dass ich die Klasse nicht bestehen würde, habe ich auch schon beschlossen, aufzuhören, bevor ich überhaupt versucht hatte weiter zu machen. Ich musste nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ich wusste es. Und es war mir egal was andere dazu sagen würden. Immerhin ist es mein Leben. Und es ist auch dein Leben Rory. Du kannst machen was du willst. Es geht um dich und deine Zukunft. Und nur du kannst entscheiden, was wichtig und richtig für dich ist. Nur du. Niemand sonst. … Und was hast du nun vor?"

Rory zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich hoffte ich würde hier Antworten finden."

„Ich kann dir keine Antworten liefern. Ich kann dir nur meine Meinung sagen und Tips geben. Aber mehr steht mir nicht zu!"

„Ich weiß…"

Traurig legte sie nun auch einen Arm um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Nach einer Weile fragte Jess „Du wirst gehen, nicht wahr?"

Rory nickte nur stumm.

„Rory, wir können das schaffen. Wir telefonieren, wir sehen uns, wir werden das schaffen!", sagte er entschlossen und sah sie an.

„Ich weiß nicht…", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme.

„Doch Ror. Das werden wir. Oder ich ziehe zurück…Oder wir ziehen gemeinsam irgendwo hin. Oder…ach ich weiß auch nicht, aber eines ist sicher. Du wirst auf ein verdammtes College gehen. Egal welches. Und du wirst Journalistin werden und zwar die Beste weit und breit. Und ich werde das mit dir durchstehen! Das verspreche ich dir."

Rory lächelte gequält und ließ sich von ihm sanft küssen.

„Lass uns nach Haus gehen und uns einen schönen restlichen Tag machen."

**To be continued...  
**


	9. Leaving on a Jetplane

**hey guys! danke euch für eure unterstützung...ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue kapitel. jetzt wirds dramatisch ;) ne schmarrn... also ich hoffe euch gefällt die wendung der geschichte!**

**der text ist "Leaving on a Jetplane" von unter anderem Janis Joplin, Aerosmith und diversen anderen künstlern +g+. **

**happy reading!**

„… Tom wies ihn mit Verachtung zurück! Huck, der bis jetzt noch völlig gleichmütig geblieben war, stimmte Tom bei, und der Wankelmütige gab eine demütige…"

„Morgen", sagte Rory plötzlich.

Sie lag in Jess' Armen während er ihr aus ‚Tom Sawyer' vorlas.

„Was?", fragte Jess erstaunt und legte das Buch nieder.

„Morgen. Ich werde morgen nach Hause fahren…"

„Oh…"

„Und ich werde mit Mum reden. Dann werde ich mich über andere Unis informieren und dann werde ich zurückkommen, und alles wird gut werden…"

„Das…das ist schön. Also nicht, dass du fährst, sondern, dass du dich für das College entschieden hast. Aber warum?"

„Weil du recht hast. Ich habe mich noch nie unterkriegen lassen und diesmal werde ich es auch nicht zulassen. Das bin nicht ich. Ich verfolge meine Ziele, und ich werde meine Träume verwirklichen, und es wird alles so werden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe…"

Jess war stolz auf ihre Entscheidung und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Okay…", sagte er und fuhr mit dem Buch weiter.

Später lagen sie gemeinsam im Bett, mit dem Gedanken, dass es wohl das letzte Mal für lange Zeit sein würde, dass sie sich so nah waren.

Doch plötzlich spürte Jess etwas heißes an seiner Brust und ohne hinzusehen wusste er, dass es eine Träne war.

Leise weinte Rory an seiner Schulter und er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Jess fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Kopf und auch ihm wurde schwer ums Herz wenn er an den nächsten Tag dachte.

Mittlerweile waren ihre Tränen verebbt und sie atmete noch unregelmäßig.

Jess war es, der die Stille brach: „Rory…Mir fehlen die richtigen Wort um dir zu sagen, was ich empfinde. Ich liebe dich so sehr und ich will dich nicht gehen lassen, aber wenn ich dich so wie jetzt sehe, weiß ich dass ich es muss. Du musst fahren und alles in Ordnung bringen. Und egal was auch passieren wird, ich werde zu dir halten. Für immer."

Rory nickte nur stumm, festigte ihren Griff um seinen Oberkörper und schlief schließlich ein.

_All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go,_

_I'm standing here outside your door,_

_I hate to wake you up to say good-bye._

_But the dawn is breakin',_

_It's early morning,_

_The taxi's waitin'_

_He's blowin' his horn,_

_Already I'm so lonesome I could die._

Schweigend liefen sie die Straße entlang. Die Stille war bedrückend und traurig. Jess trug ihre Tasche und Rory spielte nervös mit ihrer Halskette. „Tja, jetzt ist es wohl so weit…", sagte Jess, als sie vor ihrem Auto standen. Rory lud ihr Zeug in den Kofferraum und stellte sich dann ganz nah zu ihm, um ihn noch einmal so nah wie möglich bei sich zu haben. Jess kramte in seiner Tasche und zog schließlich ein kleines Samtkästchen heraus. Er öffnete es und Rory erblickte einen schmalen silbernen Ring mit einem rosa Stein. Sie atmete tief durch und wollte etwas sagen, als er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte und dann selbst sprach: „Das soll dich zu nichts zwingen. Es ist keine Verpflichtung, aber er soll dich immer an mich erinnern, und daran, dass ich immer an dich denke. Das hier soll jetzt kein Antrag sein, aber es soll ein Symbol sein. Ein Symbol für uns. Und wer weiß, vielleicht, ja vielleicht wirst du irgendwann sogar meine Frau werden." Rory stiegen Tränen in die Augen: „Ja Jess, irgendwann werde ich bestimmt deine Frau werden!" Mit zitternden Händen streifte er ihr den Ring über und umarmte sie lange.

_There's so many times I've let you down_

_So many times I've played around,_

_I tell you now they don't mean a thing._

_Ev'ry place I go I'll think of you,_

_Ev'ry song I sing I'll sing for you,_

_When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring_.

Jess nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und betrachtete sie eindringlich. Die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie versuchte den Schmerz irgendwie zu verkraften. „Ror, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen! Das verspreche ich. Ich liebe dich und ich werde Tag und Nacht an dich denken. Du wirst mir schrecklich fehlen, aber es muss nun mal so sein." Rory nickte stumm und brachte kein Wort heraus. „Jess ich will nicht gehen. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Für immer. Ich will dich nicht verlassen!", sagte sie unter Tränen und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Jess umklammerte sie und strich in kleinen Kreisen über ihren Rücken.

_So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again,_

_Oh, babe, I hate to go._

Schließlich strich er ihr Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie. Der Kuss war tief und lange. Beide versuchten sich dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit gut einzuprägen, als Rory schließlich sprach: „Jess ich liebe dich! Aber ich muss jetzt gehen, und es ist schon schwer genug." „Ja da hast du wohl recht." Er strich ihr noch einmal über den Kopf und löste sich dann von ihr. „Ich liebe dich!" Als Rory im Auto saß und ihn weggehen sah, überkam sie noch einmal eine Welle von Tränen. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so traurig gewesen. Sie hatte ihn auf ihrer Reise gefunden, und sie hatte auch wieder zu sich selbst gefunden, aber sie musste jetzt erst alles weitere zu Hause in den Griff bekommen. Wer wusste schon wie lange das dauern würde. Aber sie wusste, der Schmerz würde vergehen, wie er schon oft vergangen war, und irgendwann, vielleicht schon bald würde sie wieder in seinen Armen einschlafen können, und dann vielleicht sogar für immer.

_Now the time has come to leave you,_

_One more time let me kiss you,_

_Then close your eyes and I'll be on my way._

_Dream about the days to come_

_When I won't have to leave alone,_

_About the times that I won't have to say:_

_So kiss me and smile for me,_

_Tell me that you'll wait for me,_

_Hold me like you'll never let me go._

_I'm leavin' on a jet plane,_

_Don't know when I'll be back again._

Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken noch einmal über die Augen und fuhr dann los. Nach Stars Hollow. Nach Hause. Ihr Zuhause. Zu all ihren Problemen…

**To be continued...  
**


	10. Coming back home

**so, hier ist das neue kapitel. ich hoffe auch das gefällt euch. es ist nicht allzu lang geworden, aber an den nächsten paar chapters hatte ich lange zu knabbern weil die geschichte einfach nicht so fließen wollte wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. ich hoffe dass euch dieses kapitel trotzdem gefällt und ihr mir wieder fleißig reviews schreibt! es ist toll zu sehen, dass ihr trotz der relativ vielen kapiteln nicht die leselust an meiner story verloren habt! hoffentlich kann ich euch noch lange mit meiner story erfreuen!**

**also happy reading! **

Wollte sie wirklich zurück auf die Schulbank? Natürlich, ihr großer Traum war es, Journalistin zu werden und einmal als Auslandskorrespondentin zu arbeiten. Aber ihr Traum war geplatzt. Dieser Mann hatte sie tatsächlich dazu gebracht, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. An sich und an ihren Fähigkeiten. Ihre Mum hatte reagiert wie sie es erwartet hatte, oder? Vielleicht hatte sie auch gedacht wenigstens ihre Mum würde ihre Entscheidung verstehen. Aber so war es nicht. Natürlich, auch sie hatte die ganze Zeit darauf hin gearbeitet, dass ihre Tochter nach Harvard gehen konnte. Letzten Endes wurde es dann Yale aber was machte das schon für einen Unterschied? Harvard oder Yale. Und natürlich war sie sehr enttäuscht, als sie es erfahren hatte. Enttäuscht von Rory und ihrer Stärke. Sie hatte sich nie viel vorschreiben lassen. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, was sie wollte und hatte immer daraufhin gearbeitet, um das zu kriegen, was sie wollte. Und plötzlich war ihr Eifer verschwunden gewesen. Nur wegen eines einzigen Mannes. Okay, ihre Mutter hatte recht gehabt damit, dass sie es nicht akzeptieren wollte. Sie will ja nur das Beste für ihre Tochter. Aber vielleicht hätte sie ihr auch etwas mehr Verständnis entgegenbringen können. Aber eigentlich wusste Rory, dass ihre Mum so reagiert hatte, wie es jede Mutter tun würde. Dann war sie zu ihren Großeltern gegangen und das hinter dem Rücken ihrer Mum. Sie war ihr in den Rücken gefallen und willigte dann auch noch ein bei ihnen zu wohnen. Was hatte sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Doch einer hatte immer zu ihr gehalten. Jess. Beim Gedanken an ihn wurde ihr schwer ums Herz. Er hatte immer zu ihr gehalten, auch, wenn sie ja eigentlich keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt hatten. Aber er verstand sie wie kein Mensch sonst. Er kannte ihre Gedanken schon, bevor sie sie aussprach. Mit ihm konnte sie sich stundenlang über Bücher, Autoren und Dichter unterhalten. Er war wirklich derjenige, der zu ihr passte wie die Faust aufs Auge. Wie würde ihre Mum reagieren, wenn sie das von Jess erfuhr? Und Luke. Was würde er sagen? Als sie sich dem Ortsschild näherte schlug ihr Herz immer schneller.

----

Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie die Tür zum Diner öffnete.

„Rory! Da bist du ja mein Kind! Mensch hast du uns einen Schrecken eingejagt!", sagte Ms. Patty und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Rory,da bist du ja wieder! Schön, dass du wieder da bist!", rief nun auch Babette und kam auf sie zu. Rory lächelte nur etwas gequält und schob sich an ihr vorbei zur Theke, an der ihre Mum das ganze Spektakel mitverfolgte. „Hi Mum…", sagte sie zögerlich. „Jag mir nie wieder, nie wieder, so einen Schrecken ein, kapiert?", sagte Lorelai barsch. Rory sah beschämt zu Boden, als Lorelai sie plötzlich umarmte. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist und dir nichts passiert ist!"

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen: „Mum es tut mir so leid! Ich wollte dir nie wehtun! Mir tut das ganze doch so schrecklich leid!"

„Ich weiß Babe, ich weiß…"

„Rory! Wo zum Henker warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!", konnte man nun auch Lukes Stimme vernehmen.

„Luke! Es tut mir so leid!", sagte Rory und umarmte auch ihn.

„Na wenigstens bist du nun wieder da!"

„Können wir irgendwo reden?", fragte sie an ihre Mum gewandt.

„Sicher. Komm wir gehen nach oben."

---

„Also…"

„So…" Keiner der Beiden wusste, wie er anfangen sollte. Sie standen Beide etwas verloren oben rum und sahen sich um.

„Mum, es tut mir so leid! Ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren war, aber es war auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes! Nur, ich weiß auch nicht, ich wusste einfach nicht mehr ein oder aus. Mein Traum war geplatzt, du hast gesagt, ich sollte dann aber nicht hier wohnen und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich noch tun sollte. Es erschien so auswegslos. Darum bin ich auch abgehauen. Ich wollte wieder zu mir finden. Ich wollte mich wieder auf die wichtigen Dinge im Leben konzentrieren können, und ich brauchte einfach etwas Auszeit schätze ich."

„Das kann ich einerseits gut verstehen. Du brauchtest Zeit für dich, aber du hättest mich nicht hintergehen sollen! Und du hättest nicht einfach so weglaufen sollen! Wir hätten darüber reden können, wir hätten eine Lösung finden können."

„Nein Mum. Das hättest du nicht getan. Denk nur daran, wie du reagiert hast, als ich es dir gesagt habe, dass ich nicht nach Yale zurückgehen würde. Nein, wir hätten nicht reden können. Außerdem war es mal an der Zeit, dass ich so was für mich entscheide. Ich fand es wichtig für mich, diese Erfahrung zu machen. Ich denke, das hat mich reifer werden lassen." „Ja wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Mit allem. … Komm her!", sagte Lorelai und umarmte Rory fest. „Aber versprich mir, dass wir wieder über alles reden werden. Ich will nicht, dass so was noch mal passiert und wir uns wieder entfremden. Das würde ich nicht überstehen!" Rory lächelte sie an „Versprochen!"

„Komm lass uns runtergehen und einen Kaffee trinken!"

„Mum, warte kurz…"

„Ja?"

Rory zögerte. War es der richtige Zeitpunkt ihr von Jess zu erzählen?

„Ach nichts Wichtiges. Es ist schön wieder daheim zu sein!"

**To be continued...  
**


	11. Confessions

**Okay aufgrund des etwas misslungenen letzten Kapitels stelle ich heute gleich das nächste Kapitel online, damit es nciht ganz so schlimm ist. ich hoffe diesmal ist das chapter besser geworden. obwohl es mir auch recht viele schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das misslungene kapitel nicht allzu übel und lest trotzdem die story weiter! über reviews würde ich mich auch dieses mal riesig freuen!**

**ps: Diesmal ist das chapter auch wieder etwas länger ;) **

**Happy reading... **

„Boa bin ich voll!", stöhnte Lorelai und ließ sich auf der Couch zurückfallen.

„Mhm…", murmelte Rory und legte sich neben sie.

Die beiden hatten gerade einen ihrer legendären Filmabende hinter sich. Mit jeder Menge Essen. Herzhaftes wie auch süßes war in rauen Mengen vertreten. Auf dem Tisch stapelten sich leere Schachteln und Tüten.

„Rory?", fragte Lorelai nach einer Weile.

„Hm?"

„Ich muss dir was sagen!"

Erstaunte setzte Rory sich auf und sah ihre Mutter an. Auch Lorelai setzte sich auf und spielte nervös mit einer Serviette.

„Ich…Luke…Ich…Wir…", stotterte sie.

„Nun sag schon!", drängelte Rory sie.

„Naja, … wir sind verlobt!"

Die Jüngere der beiden Gilmores schaute erst etwas verdutzt drein, ehe sie Lorelai kreischend um den Hals fiel.

„Im ernst? Das ist ja toll! Oh ich freu mich so für euch! Endlich ist es soweit!", freute sie sich wie ein kleines Kind.

„Ja, ist das nicht toll? Wir wollen zwar erst noch ein bisschen warten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das die Fete des Jahrhunderts wird!"

„Oh ja! Oh Mann, ich freu mich echt riesig!"

„Ja, und du kannst dann auch Logan mitbringen. Du weißt, ich bin wirklich, wirklich nicht gut zu sprechen auf ihn, aber wenn er dich glücklich macht, kann ich auch nichts tun. Und ich will ja dass mein Mädchen glücklich ist!"

Doch Rory stockte. Sie sah auf den Boden und zögerte.

„Rory? Was ist? Warum sagst du nichts? Bis grade eben hast du dich doch noch so gefreut, oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch doch Mum…" Rory sah ihrer Mutter in die Augen. „Nur leider werde ich nicht mit Logan kommen."

„Ihr seid nicht mehr zusammen? Okay, ich kann keine Enttäuschung heucheln, aber ich will auch nicht dass du da alleine hingehen wirst!"

„Das werde ich nicht."

„Nicht?"

„Nein."

„Wer kommt denn dann mit?", jetzt war Lorelai wirklich gespannt.

„Naja", druckste nun Rory rum.

„Nun sag es schon. So schlimm wird er schon nicht sein, dass ich ihm gleich den Kopf abreiße."

„Da wäre ich mir mal nicht so sicher…"

„Jetzt sag es schon! Das hält ja keine Mensch aus, diese Spannung!"

„Mum, als ich in New York war…"

„Ja?"

„Da hab ich jemanden getroffen."

„Bitte lass meine Vermutung falsch sein!"

„Ich habe Jess wieder getroffen…"

„Ich wusste es! Man kann ihn wohl nirgends von dir fernhalten, oder? Dem werde ich was erzählen…", nun war Lorelai diejenige, die in Rage war.

„Nein. Unser Zusammentreffen war Zufall. Ich kann nichts dafür, er kann nichts dafür, aber-"

„Jetzt nimmst du ihn auch noch in Schutz!", schnitt Lorelai ihr das Wort ab.

„Ja. Nein. Ach was weiß denn ich? Auf jeden Fall sind wir wieder zusammen!", platzte es aus Rory heraus.

Lorelai musste schlucken. Sie starrte ihre Tochter an als hätte sie gesagt, dass die Beatles noch immer zusammen Musik machen.

„Bitte?", fragte sie deshalb noch einmal nach.

„Jess und ich, wir sind wieder zusammen…"

„Okay…Also wirst du ihn mitbringen?", Lorelai versuchte irgendwie die Situation zu lockern und das Thema Jess zu umgehen.

„Ja Mum. Er wird wohl kommen. Er wäre doch sowieso gekommen. Immerhin ist er Lukes Neffe. Also ich hoffe doch, dass ihr ihn eingeladen hättet!"

„Darüber haben wir noch nicht gesprochen."

„Mum!"

„Ja okay, wahrscheinlich hätten wir ihn eingeladen."

Rory bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Okay, ja, wir hätten ihn eingeladen. Zufrieden?"

„Ja."  
"Aber Rory. Warum? Er hat dir schon so oft auf solch grausame Weise das Herz gebrochen. Warum er? Warum nicht ein anderer? Warum gerade Jess?"

„Mum, er hat sich geändert. Ich habe mich geändert. Auf meiner Reise während der Zeit mit ihm habe ich begriffen, dass meine Gefühle nur für ihn so stark sind. Ich liebe ihn. Das weiß ich jetzt und er liebt mich auch und … ach ich weiß einfach dass es das richtige war!"

„Okay Rory, aber warum? Warum sollte es nun funktionieren, da es doch damals nie geklappt hat? Was soll sich verändert haben?"

„Als ich ihn kennen lernte, hat er einen Teil meines Herzens für sich gewonnen. Als er ging war dieser Teil wie ausgestorben. Leer. Aber er wird für immer diesen Teil innehaben. Ich kann das nicht einfach verändern und so tun, als wären wir uns nie nahe gewesen. Als hätte unsere Beziehung nichts bedeutet. Bis an mein Lebensende wird er in meinem Herz sein. Ob er nun bei mir ist oder nicht. Er war es die ganze Zeit über und jetzt habe ich die Möglichkeit, dass ich ihn nicht mehr vermissen muss. Ich habe die Chance mein Leben mit ihm zu verbringen und den Teil meines Herzens für immer zu füllen. Mit ihm. Mit seiner Leidenschaft. Mit unserer Liebe."

Lorelai sah ihre Tochter eindringlich an.

„Du liebst ihn wirklich, hm?"

Rory nickte stumm.

„Und er macht dich glücklich?"

Wiederum nickte Rory.

„Tja, dann kann ich wohl nichts machen. Du sollst glücklich sein, das ist das Wichtigste. Und wenn du es mit ihm bist, dann werde ich dir nicht im Weg stehen!"

Rory umarmte ihre Mutter und drückte sie fest an sich. Wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, was für eine wundervolle Mum sie doch hatte.

„Danke Mum."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Kleines. Er macht dich glücklich, was kann man schon machen? Die Liebe fällt nun mal hin, wo sie will!"

„Aber Mum, könntest du es erst mal nicht Luke sagen? Ich will es ihm selbst sagen."

„Okay, Kleines."

Lächelnd strich sie über Rorys Haar und sie kuschelten sich auf der Couch zusammen und sahen sich weiterhin „Willy Wonka" an.

Doch plötzlich sagte Lorelai: „Euch ist schon klar, dass wenn wir heiraten, dass ihr dann so was wie Stiefcousin und Stiefcousine seid?"

„Uuuh Mum! Bitte!", protestierte Rory.

----

Nun war sie wieder daheim. In Stars Hollow. Ihrem zuhause. Ihr Leben schien sich langsam wieder zu ordnen. Aber sie vermisste Jess. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte sie ihn vermisst, aber sie hatte nie gedacht, dass sie ihn je wieder sehen würde. Doch jetzt war der Schmerz anders. Sie wusste sie würde ihn wieder sehen, aber sie wusste nicht wann. Und diese Ungewissheit machte es noch schlimmer.

„Hallo?", klang es verschlafen aus dem Hörer.

„Ich bin's."

Sofort klang er wacher. „Rory! Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke mir geht's gut.", es tat ihr gut seine Stimme zu hören. „Aber ich vermisse dich."

„Ich vermisse dich auch. Und das mir jeder Minute mehr. Aber wir werden schon bald einander nicht mehr vermissen müssen. Es ist schön deine Stimme zu hören!"

„Ja, find ich auch." Rory lächelte. „Was tust du?

„Ich arbeite viel. So vergeht mein Tag eigentlich echt recht schnell. Was ist mit deiner Mum?"

„Luke und sie sind verlobt!"

„Nein! Echt?...Urgh dann werden wir Stiefcousins."

„Ja das hat Mum auch gesagt!", lachte Rory.

„Und wie ist es bei euch? Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

„Ja. Sie war zwar nicht begeistert, als ich ihr von uns erzählt habe, aber sie akzeptiert es. Und ich glaube irgendwie freut sie sich für mich, dass ich den Mann gefunden habe, der mich glücklich macht. So wie sie."

„Ja die Danes-Familie scheint es euch Gilmores ja angetan zu haben!"

„Ja scheint so. Ihr habt eben einen ganz besonderen Charme dem wir nicht widerstehen können."

„Ich liebe dich."

Rory seufzte. „Ja ich liebe dich auch. Und ich wünsche du könntest jetzt hier bei mir sein und mich in den Arm nehmen."

„Bald, Ror. Bald."

„Ja das hoffe ich."

Nach langer Stille in der beide nur die „Anwesenheit" des anderen genossen, sagte Jess:„Das wird teuer…"

„Ja…"

„Ich denke den ganzen Tag an dich. Ich liebe dich und ich kann den Tag schon nicht mehr abwarten, an dem ich dich wieder in den Arm schließen kann."

„Ich liebe dich auch. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht, Ror. Bye."

Rory legte auf und seufzte. Es war schön seine Stimme endlich wieder zu hören, nach knapp einer Woche, aber jetzt vermisste sie ihn noch mehr als davor.

**To be continued...  
**


	12. Fights

**so, der neue teil is da! hoffentlich gefällt er euch wieder und ihr schreibt mir wieder fleißig reviews! würd mich sehr freuen! hoffentlich habe ich lorelai ein kleines bisschen treffen können, wie sie in der serie is. in diesem kapitel und in den folgenden. ich habe mir echt mühe gegeben aber sie isr nun mal nciht ganz so einfach zu schreiben. habt etwas nachsicht mit mir ;)**

**happy reading **

Mittlerweile waren drei weitere Wochen vergangen. Drei Wochen voller Aufregung wegen der bevorstehenden Hochzeit, Oraganisation etc. Drei Wochen ohne Jess. Hochzeit? Ja, Lorelai konnte sich in ihrer Freude kaum mehr zurückhalten und daher hatten sie und Luke beschlossen schon bald zu heiraten. Besser gesagt hatte Lorelai Luke davon überzeugt. Rory telefonierte viel mit Jess aber gesehen hatten sie sich seither noch nicht.

Sie vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste es mit ihm durch die Stadt zu laufen, sie vermisste es von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden, sie vermisste es mit ihm über Bücher zu reden. Kurzum: Sie vermisste ihn wahnsinnig wie noch nie zuvor

„Rory? Rooooryyy!", rief plötzlich Lorelai durchs Haus der Gilmores.

„Mum schrei doch nicht so ich bin ja schließlich nicht schwerhörig! Was ist denn?"

„Warum sagen mir alle Leute ich solle nicht so schreien?", grübelte Lorelai.

„Mum!"

„Ja ist ja schon gut!" Sie sah Rory gespannt an.

„Ja was nun?", fragte diese schon völlig genervt.

„Lila oder vanillefarben?"

„Was?"

„Na soll Sookie die Torte mit lila oder mit vanillefarbenen Schleifchen verzieren?"

„Na, lass mich überlegen. Die Blumen sind gelb?"

Lorelai nickte heftig.

„Servietten?"

„Gelb."

„Na dann erübrigt sich die Frage doch wohl, oder?"

„Stimmt. Lila dann wohl!"

„Mum!"

„Ja was denn?"

„Du willst mir nicht im Ernst erzählen, dass du eine lila Torte zu gelber Deko machen würdest?"

„Ach du meintest ich solle die vanillegelbe nehmen?"

„Ja das hab ich gemeint! War doch nicht zu überhören!"

„Ach Babe, sei doch nicht so gereizt.", sagte Lor und legte Rory den Arm um die Schulter. „Komm lass uns nen Kaffee trinken gehen!"

-----

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Lucas Danes!", wetterte Taylor als die beiden Gilmores Luke's Diner betraten.

„Ach Taylor scher dich zum Teufel!", schrie Luke grimmig.

Lorelai sah Rory mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Schließlich zuckte sie die Schultern und ging an den Tresen.

„Hey Boy!", sagte sie in ihrem verführerischsten Ton.

„Hey…", sagte Luke recht gereizt.

„Menno warum sind heute nur alle so gereizt?", schmollte Lorelai. „Das ist ja kaum auszuhalten. Ihr solltet den Club der Gereizten aufmachen. Mit den Clubbeiträgen könntet ihr reich werden…Hey gute Idee!"

„Lorelai!"

„Ja schon gut…Ich wollte doch nur Kaaaaffffeeee!"

„Lorelai sei endlich still!"

„Okay es wird Zeit, dass die Hochzeit vorbei ist. Dann ist sie vielleicht nicht mehr so aufgekratzt!", sagte Rory entnervt.

„Hey Rory. Darfs auch was sein?", fragte nun Luke sie und beachtete Lorelai nicht weiter

„Ja gern. Kaffe bitte."

„Mann das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Ja gern. Einen Kaffee bitte . Oh Mann ihr seid echt fad!", meldete sich nun auch wieder Lorelai zu Wort.

„Weißt du, vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass nun Juli ist und wir knapp 37° haben . Da kann man schon mal schlechte Laune bekommen.", meinte Rory.

„Ja oder man muss sich stundenlang mit Taylor rumschlagen nur weil der den Vertrag des letztjährigen Eisstandes vor meiner Türe missachtet. Er will doch im Ernst schon wieder so ein grausames Ding da aufstellen.", sagte Luke giftig.

„Ach Leute…Seid doch mal positiv. Im Winter sagt ihr es ist euch zu kalt, aber wenn es mal warm ist, dann ist es zu warm. Und sieh es doch mal so. Wenn jemand vor deiner Türe ein Eis kauft, sieht er dein enormes Angebot an Leckereien und kommt vielleicht hier rein und entdeckt sein neues Lieblingsdiner."

„Ach und wer soll das bitte sein?"

„Hmm…na ja... Stadtbewohner?"

„Lorelai, die ganze Stadt kommt her. Wer soll da dann noch neu sein?"

„Durchreisende?"

„Danke für den Aufmunterungsversuch. Leider kläglich gescheitert."

„Schade…Hey was ist eigentlich mit meinem Kuss?"

„Ach natürlich…", grinste Luke nun und zog sie zu sich rüber ehe sie in einem intensiven Kuss versanken.

„Schon besser!", grinste nun auch Lore.

Rory räusperte sich. Vielleicht war es nicht der günstigste Augenblick, aber sie musste es loswerden. „Luke?"

„Ja?"

„Kannst du kurz….Können wir kurz reden? Nur zwei Minuten."

„Sicher. Komm lass uns hochgehen."

---

Unsicher sah sie sich oben um. Dieser Augenblick erinnerte sie an den Moment vor einem Monat als sie zusammen mit Lorelai hier war.

„Also Rory, was gibt's?", fragte nun Luke.

„Luke, ich muss dir was sagen."

„Okay, schieß los. Du weißt du kannst mir alles sagen."

„Ich weiß, und dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar, aber ich weiß nicht wie du es aufnehmen wirst…"

„Ich weiß, dass du nicht nach Yale gehen wirst.--"

„Nein, Luke. Das meinte ich nicht.", unterbrach ihn Rory. „Es wird bei eurer Hochzeit wohl noch ein Gast mehr auf der Liste stehen…"

„Echt? Bringst du Logan mit, oder wie auch immer dieses Arsch heißt?"

„Nein tu ich nicht. Und er ist kein Arsch."

„Tja, das kann man sehen wie man will…"

„Luke, das war auch nicht das was ich sagen wollte… Was ich sagen wollte war…Jess wird wohl kommen."

Luke verschlug es die Sprache und er sah Rory nur entgeistert an.

Schließlich fand er seine Sprache wieder: „Rory, ich wollte ihn ja eh einladen aber ich wusste nicht wie du reagieren würdest also wollt ich es ihm nicht sagen, ja er ist mein Neffe, ich weiß, aber ich wusste nicht was das beste war…"

„Luke! Ich habe ihn eingeladen!"

„Was?"

„Ja."

„Wann? Wo? Wie?"

„Als ich in New York war, habe ich ihn wieder getroffen. Und …"

„Und was?"

„Und wir sind wieder zusammen."

„Ihr seid was? Okay, er ist meine Familie, aber Jess? Rory, der Jess der dir schon so oft weh getan hat soll dein Freund sein? Der Jess der einfach abgehauen ist. Ich weiß ich sollte so was nicht sagen, aber Jess?"

„ Ja Jess. Und ich bin glücklich mit ihm. Er macht mich glücklich. Er hat sich geändert. Es wird nicht so sein wie früher!"

„Ja klar Rory. Ein Mensch kann sich einfach so mal eben schnell ändern."

„Ja er hat es!", nun fing Rory an wie Luke lauter zu werden.

„Nein Rory. Ich mag Jess, klar er ist mein Neffe, aber er ist nicht gut genug für dich. Er wird dir nur wieder weh tun! Und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Nicht noch einmal!"

„Luke! Es ist meine Entscheidung!"

„Ja okay, sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt, wenn er in drei Monaten wieder weg ist. Ich muss wieder runter.", und mit diesen Worten verschwand Luke nach unten und ließ eine verdutzte Rory zurück.

---

„Was war los?", fragte Lorelai als Luke die Treppe heruntergestürmt kam.

„Rory hat mir das mit Jess erzählt.", sagte er mürrisch.

„Oh…"

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Sag bloß du hast davon gewusst?"

„Ähm…Ja?"

„Ich fasse es nicht! Und du hast mir nichts gesagt? Du hast mich einfach so auflaufen lassen? Und du erlaubst es, dass Rory mit diesem Mann zusammen ist?", fragte er aufgebracht.

„Äh, ja ich erlaube es. Ich bin nicht damit einverstanden, aber er macht Rory glücklich und irgendwann muss man aufhören das Leben seiner Kinder bestimmen zu wollen. Sie muss es selbst lernen. Wenn sie auf die Schnauze fällt lernt sie vielleicht wenigstens was draus. Außerdem ist er dein Neffe! Warum redest du so über ihn?"

„Er wird ihr nur Schmerz zufügen!"

„Liebe ist Schmerz! Leben ist Schmerz! Aber das muss sie selbst erkennen! Sie muss eigene Erfahrungen machen! Es bringt ihr und uns nichts, wenn wir sie durch unsere Erfahrungen schützen wollen!"

Rory kam die Treppe herunter und verschwand nach draußen.

„Er ist aber nicht der Richtige für sie!", fuhr Luke nun fort.

„Wenn es so ist wird sie dass schon noch selber herausfinden!"

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du damit einverstanden bist!"

„Es ist meine Tochter und es ist ihr Leben. Niemand hat das Recht sich da einzumischen! Auch ich nicht." Lorelai wand sich zum gehen. „Und niemand, wirklich niemand wird sie von ihrer Liebe abhalten, egal in wen sie verliebt ist!"

„Lorelai warte!", reif Luke und stürmte ihr nach.

„Ich muss heim. Wir haben noch einiges vor.", sagte Lore kühl und ging davon. Nur Luke blieb auf der Straße zurück und sah ihr nach.

**To be continued...  
**


	13. Do you really wanna love me forever?

**sry dass es so lange mit dem neuen teil gedauert hat, aber ich bin einfach nciht wirklich damit klar gekommen. ich hoffe er ist wenigstens ein bisschen gelungen und würde mcih auch wieder über reviews freuen!**

**dieser teil ist auch nicht grad so lang, aber ich denke die nächsten werden es wieder sein!**

**Avallyn: danke für deine kritik! kreative kritik ist immer gut! aber was ist OCC? das sagt mir so gaar ncihts.**

Rory ging geknickt nach Hause. Hielt Luke wirklich so wenig von seinem Neffen? Aber sie waren doch immer gut ausgekommen und alles hatte geklappt. Gut, Jess hatte seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht gehalten und hatte die Schule nicht bestanden. Er hatte Luke belogen. Aber gab das Luke wirklich das Recht so über Jess zu urteilen und ihn vor ihr schlecht zu machen?

„Rory!", hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen und blieb stehen.

„Komm lass uns heim gehen und das ganze vergessen.", sagte Lorelai als sie ihre Tochter erreicht hatte und nahm diese in den Arm. Sie konnte es sich vorstellen wie es war, wenn die Eltern den eigenen Freund nieder machten, auch wenn Luke nicht ihr Vater war. Emily und Richard hatten von Luke auch nicht allzu viel gehalten aber hatte es sie gestört? Nein. Sie war ihren Weg gegangen und würde ihn nun auch heiraten. Immerhin ging es hier um ihr Leben. Und es war immer noch ihr Recht selbst darüber zu bestimmen, wie es verlaufen sollte. Und nun war es bei Rory so weit.

„Schatz, Jess wird zur Hochzeit kommen. Das verspreche ich.", erklärte sie ihrer Tochter aufmunternd.

„Aber Luke?"

„Den wird ich schon dazu bekommen. Er soll nur sehen, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man einer Gilmore den Freund verbieten will!"

Rory lächelte zaghaft.

„Ich kann trotzdem nicht verstehen was er hat. Was gibt ihm das Recht so zu reden? Warum macht er das, wenn er doch weiß, dass dir was an Jess liegt.", sagte Lore.

„Das ist dein Verlobter. Du kennst ihn besser."

„Ja das sollte ich, aber ich schätze in dem Punkt kann ich ihm nicht zustimmen."

„Danke Mum, dass du Jess akzeptierst. Ich weiß es fällt dir schwer, aber--"

„Nichts aber", schnitt Lorelai ihr das Wort ab. „Er ist dein Freund und es ist ein freies Land wo jeder selbst entscheiden kann, mit wem er zusammen sein will. Und keiner hat das Recht dir da reinzureden. Ich werde mit ihm klar kommen. Und ich werde ihn in die Familie aufnehmen wie jeden anderen davor."

„Außer Logan.", fügte Rory hinzu.

„Ja, außer Logan.", meinte Lore. „Was ist eigentlich mit dem?"

„Wir sind ja nicht mehr zusammen, wie man annehmen kann."

„Ja und weiter?"

„Nichts weiter. Es ist Schluss. Das wars."

„Aha…okay…"

„Glaubst du du bekommst das hin?", fragte Rory neugierig.

„Was?"

„Na Jess in die Familie aufzunehmen."

„Ich tu einfach so als hätte ich ihn davor nicht gekannt."

„Klingt fair!", sagte Rory und schloss die Haustüre auf.

----

(22:00 Uhr)

Plötzlich wurden die beiden Gilmores vom Klingeln des Telefons aufgeschreckt.

„Nope, keine Lust.", murmelte Lorelai und ließ das Telefon ein Telefon bleiben.

„_Hi, wir sind leider grad nicht da oder haben keine Lust ranzugehen, also hinterlass uns ne Nachricht! Wir werden versuchen zurückzurufen oder löschen aus Versehen deine Message. Dann musst halt noch mal anrufen, ge! ……… Ach: Hier sind Lorelai und Lorelai Gilmore!" _ertönte Lorelais Stimme vom Anrufbeantworter. Beide ignorierten noch immer den Anruf. Da fing der Anrufer an zu sprechen: „#räusper# ähm…Hi ich bin's. Jess. Rory, wenn du da bis--"

„Hallo?" Rory war aufgesprungen und zum Telefon gerannt. „Hi Jess! Warte mal kurz ja?" An Lorelai gewandt sagte sie: „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Diese zwinkerte ihrer Tochter zu und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Das konnte ein längeres Gespräch werden.

In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich Rory auf ihr Bett und lauschte der vertrauten Stimme.

„Hey."

„Hey."

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Jess in einem sanften Ton.

Rory seufzte: „Tja, wie mans nimmt."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ach ich weiß nicht.."

„Rory. Sag es mir. Du kannst mir vertrauen!"

„Ich weiß…"

„Na also…"

„Ich hab heute Luke von uns erzählt…"

„Lass mich raten. Er war nicht gerade begeistert?"

„Nein ganz und gar nicht."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Das wäre nicht fair wenn ich dir das sagen würde. Immerhin ist er dein Onkel."

„Mir egal ob er mein Onkel ist. Ich will jetzt wissen was er gesagt hat. Und wenn es noch so schlimm war. Wahrscheinlich hat er eh kein gutes Haar an mir gelassen, oder?"

„Ja so kann mans sagen. Er sagte, du seist nicht gut genug für mich. Und dass du mich früher oder später wieder verletzen wirst. Aber das ist doch nicht so oder?", fragte Rory leise und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Es war ihr alles zu viel. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, der Streit mit Luke. Einfach alles. Sie brauchte Jess jetzt und hier. Sie wollte nicht mehr nur mit ihm telefonieren. Er musste jetzt für sie da sein.

Jess redete beschwichtigend auf sie ein: „Hey Ror. Schhhht. Es wird wieder alles gut! Es ist mir egal was er von mir hält. Es ist mir egal was irgendwer von mir hält oder über mich erzählt. Und das sollte es dir auch. Mir ist nur wichtig was du von mir hältst. Und das ist das einzige was zählt, hörst du?"

Rory nickte, doch ihr war klar dass er das nicht sehen würde.

„Ror, okay?"

Sie räusperte sich und sagte dann leise „Ja."

„Und ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen, ich werde nirgendwo mehr hingehen, außer du kommst mit. Verstanden? Du bist das wichtigste was ich habe und ich werde das nicht noch einmal auf Spiel setzen!"

„Jess, es ist einfach so furchtbar! Ich brauche dich hier! Ich vermisse dich so sehr!"

Rory's Stimme brach nun ganz und sie fing an bitterlich zu weinen.

„Ror, halt durch! Okay? Ich liebe dich!", und bevor Rory antworten konnte hatte Jess schon aufgelegt. Sie rollte sich auf der Seite zusammen und weinte durch die geschlossenen Lider.

**To be continued...  
**


	14. Conciliations

**Nach langem nun endlich wieder ein Update! Yay, geschafft! ich hatte schon weitere kapitel geschrieben, aber es hat mir irgendwie nicht getaugt, also habe ich dem ganzen mit einem einzelnen klicken auf "entfernen" ein ende bereitet. mal schaun in welche richtung es sich jetzt entwickeln wird. ich hoffe ich kann euch immer noch an meine story fesseln und sie wird euch nicht langwelig. im gegensatz zu den zwei letzten kapiteln bin ich mit diesem hier scho entschieden zufriedener. klar, es ginge besser, aber im moment bekomm ich das nicht ganz so auf die reihe. **

**aber schluss mit dem gelaber. denkt an die reviews :) !**

**happy reading**

**PS Valpuri: Welches forum meinst du? **

Knappe zwei Stunden später fühlte sie, wie jemand in ihr Zimmer kam, sich zu ihr legte und sie ganz fest umarmte. Schon an seinem Geruch konnte sie ihn erkennen. Sie drückte ihn ganz fest an sich und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herunter. Doch diesmal Tränen der Erleichterung.

„Schhh.", sagte er leise und strich ihr übers Haar.

Umständlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Leise und mit fast tonloser Stimme sagte sie: „Danke."

„Schhh... Natürlich bin ich da! Schhh…schlaf jetzt. Jetzt bin ich ja da."

Rory drückte sich nah an ihn und fasste sein Shirt mit ihrer Hand. Sie sog seinen Duft ein und genoss seine Nähe, die sie so lange vermisst hatte. Während er ihr sanft über den Rücken strich schlief sie schließlich ein.

---

„Hey…", sanft weckte Jess Rory.

Sie öffnete langsam die Augen und konnte im ersten Moment gar nicht glauben, dass er wirklich da war. Doch er war tatsächlich da und ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. Jess gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand auf.

„Ich seh mal nach draußen, ja?" Rory nickte und räkelte sich. Er war tatsächlich zu ihr gekommen. Er war 160 km gefahren um sie zu sehen. Um bei ihr zu sein. Nachdem sie sich etwas anderes angezogen hatte trat sie aus dem Zimmer und sah ihre Mum und Jess am Küchentisch sitzen.

„Na da ist ja unsere Schlafmütze!", sagte Lorelai fröhlich und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Aber ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Ihr habt bestimmt auch noch was vor, oder? Wir sehen uns dann später, ja?", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu, gab Rory einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Haus.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Jess.

„Ja. Dank dir. Danke dass du gekommen bist!"

„Tja du weißt ja wie das ist!" Sie sah ihn fragend an und er fuhr grinsend weiter: „Kein Dienst ohne Gegenleistung!"

Rory lächelte und fragte: „Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?"

„Lorelai.", war seine knappe Antwort.

„Meine Mum hat dich reingelassen?"

„Jap. Aber sie hat sich komisch verhalten. Sie streckte mir die Hand hin und stellte sich vor. Als ob ich nicht wüsste wer sie ist."

Bei diesen Worten musste Rory noch mehr grinsen. Lorelai hatte also ihr Versprechen eingehalten und dafür war sie Lorelai wirklich dankbar.

„So.", sagte Jess. „Was ist für heute geplant?"

„Hmm…", Rory nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Eigentlich nicht viel! Bis jetzt." Sie warf ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln zu.

„Hm na da bin ich ja gespannt."; sagte Jess in verschmitztem Ton.

---

„Wo ist deine Mum?", fragte er als sie zusammen am Ufer des Sees entlang spazierten.

„Ich schätze bei Luke. Sie haben noch was zu klären…"

„Ich hoffe mal nicht wegen mir, aber ich denke diese Hoffnung wäre vergeudet."

„Ja so ist es wohl."

„Ror, ich werde zu ihm gehen. Und wenn ich ihn anschreie dann tu ich das eben. Aber …ach was weiß ich…"

Rory sah ihn erstaunt an: „Ich dachte dir sei egal was er denkt?"

Ertappt fuhr er sich durchs Haar. „Naja…eigentlich ja, aber…"

„Hey, das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein! Er ist deine Familie und natürlich geht es dir nahe, wenn er so was sagt!"

Unsicher sah er sie an. „Okay. Also werde ich das wohl klären müssen."

„Du musst es nicht."

„Nein, aber ich möchte es. Ich will nicht, dass es die ganze Zeit so bleibt. Schließlich wollen er und deine Mum heiraten und dann gehören wir ja schließlich alle zu einer Familie und ich will Ärger vermeiden."

„Du hast dich wirklich geändert!", sagte Rory erstaunt.

„Ja da staunst, was?", sagte er lachend und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Was hast du dann heute vor?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich werde mal zu Lane schauen. Immerhin ist sie seit gestern von ihrer ersten Mini-Tour zurück! Mama Kim hat mich echt erstaunt. Also wirklich! Ich kenn sie schon so lange aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie….na dass sie so was halt tun würde!"

„Ja Mama Kim ist echt eine Herausforderung!"

„Lane hatte es nie leicht einen Freund zu haben! Wenn ich nur an all die Aktionen denke!" Die Erinnerungen brachten sie zum lachen.

„Oh Mann, was wir schon alles gemacht haben!"

„Ich kann nur froh sein, dass das bei uns nicht so ist. Ich habe zwar Angst dass mir Lorelai bei jedem falschen Wort den Kopf runterreißen wird, aber okay, man lernt eben mit der Angst zu leben!"

„Oooch…", Rory sah ihn mitleidig an.

„Nun tu nicht so scheinheilig!" entfuhr es Jess. „Als würdest du es nicht lustig finden, wenn ich mich unter ihrem strafenden Blick winde wie ne Maus in den Krallen der Katze."

„Du wirst schon noch sehen! Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, mein Lieber!"

„Das glaube ich erst wenn ich es am eigenen Leibe erfahren habe!"

Lächelnd drückte Jess ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und sie spazierten zurück in die Stadt.

----

„Luke?"

„Der ist im Lager.", antwortet ihr Caesar als sie das Diner betreten hatte.

„Na dann werde ich mal nach ihm schaun.", sagte Lorelai mit einem Zwinkern.

„Luke?" Lorelai sah sich im Lager um als sie ihren Verlobten in der hintersten Ecke Regale auffüllen sah. „Da bist du ja!"

„Hey…", sagte sie leise als sie näher kam.

Luke dreht sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. „Lorelai, es tut mir Leid." Platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich habe überreagiert. Natürlich ist es Rorys Leben und ich habe kein Recht ihr dazwischenzufunken. Aber…"

„Ich weiß. Du willst nur das Beste für die beiden. Aber du musst einsehen, dass Jess das Beste für Rory ist. Sie lieben sich. Genauso wie wir. Aber uns hat es auch nichts ausgemacht, was meine Eltern gesagt haben."

„Ja du hast Recht." Luke umfasste sanft ihre Taille. „Ich hoffe du willst mich noch heiraten!"

Lorelai lächelte ihn an. „Nichts wird mich je davon abhalten!"

Und zur Versöhnung versanken die beiden in einem langen und innigen Kuss.

„Außer vielleicht wenn nächste Woche Brad Pitt im Inn übernachtet. Die gute alte Jen hat ihn abserviert, da braucht er bestimmt Zuwendung…Also da kann ich für nichts garantieren!"

----

Vor Lukes Diner machten sie Halt. Unsicher sah Jess nach drinnen.

Aufmunternd drückte Rory seine Hand. „Es wird schon alles gut gehen!"

Gequält sah er sie an: „Ja, ich hoffe es."

„Ich komm noch kurz mit rein. Meiner Mum Hi sagen."

„Okay…"

----

Die Glocke über der Türe klingelte. Lorelai saß am Tresen, Luke hatte ihr den Rücken gekehrt und füllte gerade die Kaffeemaschine nach. Als er die Klingel hörte drehte er sich um und blieb mitten in der Bewegung still.

Er warf ihnen einen nichtssagenden Blick zu und wand sich wieder der Maschine zu.

Lorelai lächelte aufmunternd und klopfte auf den Hocker neben ihr.

„Hey! Na, wie geht's?", fragte sie etwas zu fröhlich um die offensichtlich aufgeladene Atmosphäre zu entspannen.

„Gut danke. Wie geht's dir?", fragte Rory während sie sich auf den Hocker setzte.

„Auch gut." Mit ihren Augen deutete sie auf Luke und nickte.

Rory fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie war froh, dass zwischen den beiden wieder alles in Ordnung war. Ihr tat es leid, dass sie sich wegen ihr gezofft hatten.

„Hey Luke! Bekomm ich noch nen Kaffee?", fragte Lorelai ihren Verlobten.

Dieser drehte sich um und schenkte ihr nach. Dann sah er Rory an und fragte kühl: „Kaffee?"

Rory nickte nur beschämt und sah in ihre Tasse.

Lukes Blick blieb an Jess haften. „Auch wieder da?", fragte er barsch.

„Jap kann man so sagen.", erwiderte Jess in einem ebenso kühlen Ton.

Luke drehte sich um und kümmerte sich weiter um die anderen Gäste.

„Also dann wird ich mich mal auf machen."; sagte Rory.

„Wohin des Weges?", fragte ihre Mum sie.

„Zu Lane. Sie ist wieder da."

„Oh na dann sag ihr nen schönen Gruß von mir! und nimm dich vor Mama Kim in Acht! Die ist mir zur Zeit nicht geheuer…Als wäre sie das jemals gewesen…aber egal! Viel Spaß!"

„Danke Mum! Wir sehn uns später!"

Rory beugte sich zu Jess und gab ihm einen Kuss. Dabei wurden sie von Luke kritisch gemustert, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„Bye.", sagte Rory und verschwand nach draußen.

„Luke, ich muss noch ins Inn. Sookie hat mir gerade gemailt. Michel tickt mal wieder aus.", rief sie. Zu Jess gewand sagte sie: „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück. Sei nicht zu hart zu ihm. Er ist halt um euch beide sehr besorgt!"

Jess nickte und Lorelai ging zu Luke.

„Bye ich muss los. Sei nicht zu hart zu Jess. Die beiden lieben sich! Und das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder?"

Sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss und verschwand ebenso wie ihre Tochter einige Minuten früher nach draußen.

Luke sah zu Jess hinüber, der immer noch wie verloren am Tresen saß. Nun müsste er sich ihm wohl stellen. Was blieb ihm schon anderes übrig?

----

„Luke?", fragte Jess schließlich.

„Ja?", fragte dieser angespannt.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Okay. Ceasar? Übernimm mal kurz! Bin gleich wieder da." Und mit diesen Worten ging er hinauf nach oben. Jess folgte ihm und überlegte krampfhaft was er sagen wollte.

„Also? Ich höre.", meinte Luke, als sie in der Wohnung waren.

„Lass mich bitte erst ausreden, okay?", sagte Jess und als Luke nickte holte er tief Luft und fing an: „Ich liebe Rory. Und ich weiß, dass du weißt, was es heißt wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt, dass es einem egal ist, was die anderen denken. Ich liebe sie sehr und ich habe mich verändert. Ich bin erwachsen geworden und ich werde sie nie mehr verletzen. Aber es verletzt mich, wenn du so sehr gegen uns bist. Du bist meine Familie und auch wenn ihr alle meint mir wäre es ganz und gar egal was andere von mir denken, so ist es nicht. Okay, größtenteils schon aber ich mache mir schon etwas draus, wenn du gegen unsere Beziehung bist. Ich dachte immer du würdest Rory gern haben. Und auch wenn ich ihr in der Vergangenheit kein guter Freund gewesen bin, so will ich es noch einmal versuchen und ich verspreche dir, dass ich es dies mal nicht vermasseln werde. Dafür liebe ich sie zu sehr und ich will sie nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal. Aber ich will auch meine Familie nicht verlieren."

Luke sah ihn eindringlich an. Schließlich sagte er: „Du hast Recht. Ich hab dir Unrecht getan, indem ich dich sofort verurteilte habe. Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich euch beide nicht lieben würde. Ihr liegt mir beide so sehr am Herzen und ich will euch davor bewahren noch einmal einen Fehler zu machen. Aber anscheinend liebt ihr euch wirklich und ich weiß, dass du ihr viel bedeutest." Luke seufzte. „Also werde ich mich wohl damit arrangieren müssen. Ich muss es akzeptieren."

Jess nickte.

„Jess, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid was ich alles gesagt habe. Aber ich konnte mich nicht mehr im Zaun halten, als ich es erfahren habe. Es tut mir Leid."

„Ja ich kann dich ja irgendwie auch verstehen. Es ist eben nicht alles so leicht wie man es gerne hätte."

Lächelnd nickte Luke und umarmte Jess freundschaftlich.

„Aber du weißt…."

„Jaja", sagte Jess gespielt gelangweilt. „…Wenn ich ihr noch einmal weh tue bin ich einen Kopf kürzer."

„Und nicht nur einen Kopf. Und darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"

**To be continued...  
**


	15. Gone again

**so...was soll ich sagen...danke dass ihr das letzte kapitel so kritisch beurteilt habt! ich denke das hat mir weitergeholfen, und auch wenn ich mir noch nciht ganz so sicher bin denke ich, dass ich wieder zu meinem alten muster gefunden habe! an ein paar kleinen stellen wird dieses kapitel auch noch "klebrig" g sein, aber ich hoffe ich habs diesmal besser gemacht. danke dass ihr mir über die übergangszeit in dieser story geholfen habt und ich werde wie immer versuchen weiterhin mein bestes zu geben!**

**vielen lieben dank an euch leser! **

**und vergesst auch diesmal die reveiws nicht :)**

**happy reading... **

Wie wohl sein Gespräch mit Luke verlaufen war?

Aufgeregt stellte sie ihr Auto in der Garage ab und ging nach drinnen.

Sie fand Jess in ihrem Zimmer auf ihrem Bett. Er hielt ein Buch in den Händen und schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Lächelnd stand sie im Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn. Ganz vertieft las er die Lektüre, als gäbe es nichts Spannenderes. Seufzend strich er sich durchs Haar und sah hoch. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Für einige Minuten standen/saßen sie so da und keiner wollte das Band zwischen ihnen lösen. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sie erkannte Freude, Glück und Liebe in ihnen.

„Hey", sagte sie und betrat das Zimmer.

„Schon zurück?", fragte er.

Rory ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und hängte ihre Jacke über die Stuhllehne.

„Mhm", sie drehte sich um, so dass sie ihn sehen konnte und lehnte sich gegen den Stuhl.

Jess rutschte auf die Seite und klopfte auf die Matratze. Langsam ging Rory zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Wie war's?", fragte er sie während er das Buch beiseite legte.

Rory rutschte tiefer nach unten und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Schön. Sie hat ja so viele Fotos gemacht! Mir schwirrt schon der Kopf! Aber ich freue mich, dass es so gut geklappt hat. Und Mama Kim hat sich wirklich verändert! Ich konnte es gar nicht fassen!"

„Hast du Lane das mit uns erzählt?"

„Mhm."

„Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Dass sie sich für mich freut, aber dass ich vorsichtig sein soll. Sie traut dir immer noch nicht über den Weg."

„Naja verübeln kann man es ihr ja nicht. Ich war ja nicht gerade charmant zu ihr."

„Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich das ändern wird. Wenn sie nur einmal sieht, wie du dich geändert hast, dann wird sich euer Verhältnis auch ändern…. Wow das waren viele ‚ändern'."

Jess küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Und wie wars bei dir?"

„Okay."

„Okay?"

„Ja."

Rory richtete sich auf. „Jetzt will ich aber mehr wissen!"

„Naja ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich das nicht gut fand, was er da gesagt hat und dass es mir eigentlich egal sein kann, was er denkt, aber es ist mir eben nicht egal. Er hat sich entschuldigt, und gesagt, dass er das nicht so gemeint hat. Ich denke er wird uns jetzt akzeptieren. Ich mein, wir lieben uns und niemand wird das je zerstören können."

„Niemals?"

„Niemals."

„Weißt du, auch wenn viele Leute sagen, dass ich in spätestens ein paar Wochen weg bin, so weiß ich doch, dass ich dich niemals verlassen werde. Und du weißt das auch, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Ja" Rory lächelte ihn an.

„Und viele sind der Meinung ich würde dich wieder verletzen.", fuhr er fort.

„Wirst du?", fragte Rory unsicher.

„Schau mich an.", sagte Jess und richtete sich auf. „Ich liebe dich und nichts wird mich je wieder von dieser Liebe zu dir abbringen können. Genau genommen war ich auch nie ohne die Liebe zu dir. Ich hatte nur für eine Weile den Weg aus den Augen verloren. Aber ich verspreche, dass das nie wieder der Fall sein wird und wenn wir alt und grau sind, wirst du dich daran erinnern und wir werden zu all diesen Leuten gehen und ihnen zeigen, dass sie Unrecht hatten. Einverstanden?"

Rory nickte glücklich. Das war es gewesen was sie zu hören gehofft hatte. „Einverstanden!"

Erst küsste er sie ganz vorsichtig doch dann vertiefte sich der Kuss zu einem leidenschaftlichen wilden Kuss. Er ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen und Rory legte sich auf ihn und die Beiden küssten sich weiterhin innig.

----

„Rory?"

Rory richtete sich auf. „Mum, ich äh wir sind hier!"

„Oh na dann wird ich wohl nicht länger stören." Kam es gedämpft durch die geschlossene Zimmertür.

„Mum, komm ruhig rein!"

Langsam öffnete sich die Türe.

„Mum!"

„Ja ich will euch ja nur Gelegenheit geben euch wenigstens die Decke über zu ziehen!"

„Mum!"

Lorelai spreizte leicht die Finger die sie vor die Augen gelegt hatte und spähte hindurch.

„Mum!" Rory wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Schließlich nahm Lorelai die Hand ganz weg und fand die Beiden aufrecht sitzend im Bett. Angezogen. Jeder mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß.

„Puh ich dachte schon…"

„Mum wir wissen was du dachtest! Also was ist los?"

„Ich dachte ihr wärt vielleicht hungrig?"

Rory sah Jess fragend an, der ihr zunickte.

„Gut ich seh schon Jess und ich, wir sind uns einig. Also kommt! Auf geht's zum essen!", sagte Lorelai und zog ihre Tochter hoch.

„Mum, und wo wollen wir essen? Hier? Wir haben noch nicht einmal mehr Teebeutel!"

„Ach Kind, was bist du nur naiv! Wir gehen essen was dachtest du denn? Dass ich Jess mit meinen Kochkünsten vergraulen will? Die Zeiten sind vorbei, Schätzchen!", sagte Lorelai neckend und die drei gingen außer Haus.

„Und wo wollen wir essen?", fragte Rory, als sie die Straße entlang gingen.

„Na wo wir immer essen!", sagte Lorelai.

„Luke…", murmelte Jess kaum hörbar.

„Ja da hast du Recht. Ein kluges Köpfchen bist du!", neckte Lorelai ihn.

----

Wenige Minuten später betraten die drei das Diner.

„Luke?", rief Lorelai.

„In der Küche!", rief Luke zurück.

„Wir sind da..:"

Luke kam aus der Küche geschlurft „Wir…?" Als er sah, wer mit ‚Wir' gemeint gewesen war, änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig.

Er umrundete den Tresen und ging mit ihnen zu ihrem Tisch.

Er gab Lorelai einen Kuss und war bereit ihre Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

„Hmm…Einen Cheeseburger….Nein halt stornier das. Einen normalen Burger….aber mit Käse!"

„Lorelai!"

„Ja, genau ein Burger mit Käse!"

„Du machst mich noch feritg!"

„Aber das ist es doch was du an mir so liebst, nicht wahr?", flötete Lorelai mit engelsgleicher Stimme.

„Wie du meinst…", sagte Luke und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Rory? Jess? Essen?", fragte er dann die anderen beiden.

„Ja auch einen Cheeseburger bitte.", sagte Rory leise und sah ihn an. Doch Luke wich ihrem Blick aus und wand sich an Jess.

„Auch einen bitte.", sagte dieser.

Luke schien die ganze Situation sehr ungemütlich und peinlich zu empfinden, wie die anderen auch, also verschwand er schnell in die Küche und brachte ihnen bald das Essen.

Die drei aßen verdächtig still und auch Luke ließ sich nur sehr selten blicken. Insgesamt war die Atmosphäre im Diner sehr angespannt, als müsste man die Luft anhalten um keinen Tornado zu verursachen.

Nachdem er die Teller abgeräumt hatte, kam Caesar kurze Zeit später mit einem riesigen Teller wieder, den er vor Rory stellte.

Rorys Augen wurden immer größer, als sie auf den Teller starrte. Es waren riesige Pfannkuchen, reich mit Obst garniert und mit Sahne stand in großen Buchstaben „I'm sorry" drauf. Lächelnd sah sie zum Tresen rüber. Sie wusste dass es Luke wirklich ernst meinte und lächelte ihn an. Luke lächelte zurück und wand sich wieder seinen anderen Gästen zu.

„Wow.", sagte Lorelai. „Ich bekomm so was nie."

„Na da siehste mal!", antwortete Rory lachend und schob sich die erste Gabel Pfannkuchen in den Mund.

Nachdem der Teller reihum gewandert war und alle nun wirklich satt waren- wobei Jess als erster aufgegeben hatte- stand Rory auf und ging zum Tresen. Besser gesagt, sie ging hinter den Tresen. Sie trat auf Luke zu und umarmte ihn kräftig. Auch er schlang seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich. Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen sich an.

„Es tut mir Leid.", sagte Luke leise.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Rory und lächelte ihn an.

Für sie war damit die Sache aus der Welt geschafft.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Tisch zurück und sahen, dass nur noch Lorelai da saß.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Rory.

„Er wurde angepiepst und ist dann nach draußen verschwunden. Er hat irgendwas von Mist und Scheiße gemurmelt. Was auch immer es bedeuten mag."

Stirnrunzelnd stand Rory da und dachte nach. Was konnte das nur heißen? War etwas passiert? Wo war Jess?

„Ich geh ihn suchen!", meinte sie und verschwand ebenso nach draußen.

„Das war ne süße Idee!", sagte Lore zu Luke und küsste ihn. „Nur schade dass ich sowas nie bekomm!"

----

„Was soll das denn?", verdutzt sah Rory, wie Jess an ihrem Bett stand und seine Tasche packte.

„Oh hi…Du bist schon zurück?"

„Ja Hi, ja das bin ich, aber was geht hier vor sich?" Leichte Panik stieg in ihr auf. Wollte er sie schon wieder verlassen? Was war mit seinem Versprechen geworden sie nie mehr zu verlassen? Nervös berührte sie den Ring an ihrem Finger. Hatte das denn alles nichts für ihn bedeutet? Waren es wieder nur leere Worte gewesen? Warum tat er das nur immer?

Jess, der ihre Anspannung anscheinend bemerkt hatte ließ den Pullover fallen, den er gerade in Händen hielt und umrundete das Bett.

„Hey…", sagte er leise.

Rory sah ihn mit traurigem Blick an.

„Es ist nicht so wie du denkst--", fing er an, doch Rory unterbrach ihn mit einem „Ja das sagen sie immer."

„Nein Ror. Mein Verlag hat angerufen. Es gibt große Probleme und ich muss so schnell wie möglich zurück nach New York. Es tut mir Leid…", fügte er leise hinzu.

Rory atmete auf. „Was ist passiert? Warum musst du weg?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Man hat mir nichts Konkretes gesagt, aber ich muss schnell hin." Er sah sie eindringlich an. „Alles okay?"

„Ja, nein, ja ach was weiß ich.", ungeduldig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich will nicht dass du schon wieder gehst! Ich will dass du bei mir bleibst! Aber ich weiß, dass du gehen musst, aber trotzdem…es fällt mir immer so schwer dich gehen zu lassen! Und ich hatte dich so lange nicht und jetzt bist du endlich da und dann musst du schon wieder gehen. Das ist so unfair!"

Zärtlich strich er ihr übers Haar. „Ich werde dich anrufen sobald ich in New York bin. Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich beeilen werde wieder zurück zu kommen. Ich liebe dich."

„Ja ich liebe dich auch. Fahr vorsichtig, ja?"

„Immer doch!"

Langsam zog er sie näher an sich bis er schließlich ihren Atem an seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Er beugte sich leicht nach vorne und als seine Lippen die ihren berührten durchzuckte ihn ein wohliges Kribbeln. Ja er liebte sie wirklich. Sanft löste er sich wieder von ihr und sagte: „Ich muss los. Ich ruf dich an, ja?"

Rory nickte und begleitete ihn hinaus zum Auto.

Als Jess alles verstaut hatte nahm er sie noch einmal in den Arm und küsste sie noch einmal kurz. Bevor er einstieg flüsterte er ihr noch leise ins Ohr: „Unterm Kopfkissen!"

Fragend sah sie ihn an, aber er stieg ein und fuhr mit einem letzten Winken davon.

Wieder fiel ihr der Abschied sehr schwer, aber sie war sich diesmal sicher, dass sie ihn wieder sehen würde und dass dies schon bald sein würde.

Sie ging zurück in ihr Zimmer und sah sogleich unter ihrem Kissen nach.

Er hatte eines seiner Lieblings T-Shirts für sie da gelassen. Sie hob es auf und drückte es fest an sich. Sie konnte ihn noch deutlich riechen und sie war sich sicher, dass sie damit die Zeit bis zum Wiedersehen gut überstehen konnte.

Sie legte sich auf ihr Bett, noch immer mit seinem Shirt im Arm und schlief schließlich ein.

**To be continued...  
**


	16. 4 days!

**Yay, I'm back! ja, hier ist es, das neue kapitel. ich habe mir eine kleine auszeit von dieser story genommen, derweilen andere geschrieben und denke jetzt habe ich wieder genug elan um mit dieser hier weiter zu machen. ich habe festgestellt, dass es gar nicht die richtung ist, in die diese story gehen sollte, aber jetzt muss ich halt damit zurecht kommen...ich hoffe ich kann sie nun endlich bald zuende bringen. es sind nicht mehr allzu viele kapitel aber ich hoffe ich kann die wenigen verbliebenen wieder recht an den stil vom anfang anschließen.**

**ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder einige reviews von euch!**

**also enjoy reading again!**

**und ich hoffe es gefällt euch!**

Unsanft wurde Rory aus dem Schlaf geschreckt.

„Noch 4 Tage. Noch 4 Tage!", rief Lorelai unaufhörlich und fing an auf ihrem Bett rumzuhopsen bis ihre Tochter allmählich die Nerven verlor.

„MUM!", rief sie weniger laut, dafür sehr viel gereizter.

„Ja Honey?", fragte Lore scheinheilig und legte sich neben ihre Tochter.

„Mum! Lass mich schlafen! Ich bin müde!"

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Nein, du kannst nicht schlafen!"

„Warum?", quengelte Rory.

„Weil es nur noch 4 Tage sind und wir heute ein Kleid für dich besorgen müssen und ich muss meins abholen und überhaupt es sind nur noch 4 Tage und es ist noch so viel zu tun und weißt du es sind noch 4 Tage…"

„Mum!", unterbrach Rory. Sie fand es ja so süß wie sich ihre Mutter freute aber nicht an einem freien Montag Morgen um 9 Uhr! „Warum bist du überhaupt schon wach?"

„Weil ich nicht schlafen konnte! Ich bin ja schon so aufgeregt! Nur noch 4 Tage!"

„Ja Mum, ich weiß noch 4 Tage!"

„Ja ist das nicht toll? Dann werde ich verheiratet sein!"

Rory gab sich geschlagen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und sah ihre Mutter an.

„Gut, du bist wach! Also Husch husch zieh dich an! Wir müssen los!" Lore gab ihrer Tochter noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand dann nach draußen.

Lächelnd schüttelte Rory den Kopf.

„Aber erst, bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft setze, brauch ich einen Kaffee!", sagte Rory als sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat.

„Na was dachtest du denn?", fragte Lorelai ungläubig. „Ab zu Luke!"

----

„Also wenn das nicht dämlich aussieht, weiß ich's aber auch nicht mehr!", nörgelte Rory. Sie hatte ein bonbonfarbenes Kleid an, das mit viel zu vielen Rüschen und Schleifen verziert war.

„Ja Hon, das macht dich so…" Lore gestikulierte wild „..breit."

„Na vielen Dank!", meinte Rory und verschwand wieder in die Kabine.

„Noch zwei und dann hab ich genug!", rief sie nach draußen.

„Honey, es sind noch 4 Tage! Wie kannst du nur nicht aufgeregt sein?"

„Naja, immerhin bist du diejenige die heiraten wird!", antwortete Rory und trat aus der Kabine.

Lorelai stockte der Atem. „Das ist es!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Rory ungläubig.

„Jap. Es ist perfekt!

Rory trug ein figurbetontes, weinrotes Kleid, das ihr bis zu den Knöcheln reichte und oben von dünnen Spaghettiträgern gehalten wurde. Am linken Träger vollendete eine Seidenrose das Bild.

„Bist du auch sicher?"

„Ja. Eindeutig Ja. Das ist es.", sagte Lorelai und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Nun nickte auch Rory. „Ja, das ist es."

„Miss Gilmore?"

„Ja?" Lorelai drehte sich um und sah einer jungen Verkäuferin ins Gesicht, die in der einen Hand Lores Hochzeitskleid hielt.

„Es ist da!", sie hüpfte vor Freude wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab. „Rory, es ist da!"

„Na dann zieh es schnell an! Ich will es auch endlich fertig sehen!"

„Ja ich bin gleich fertig!", rief Lore und verschwand in ihrer Umkleide.

Wenige Augenblicke später verließ die Braut ihre Kabine.

„Wow."

„Gefällts dir?"

„Mum, es ist wunderschön! Oh es sieht einfach toll aus!"

„Du hast den Schmuck noch nicht gesehn! Da wird dir die Spucke wegbleiben! Aber der wird erst am Tag aller Tage gezeigt!", sagte Lore mit einem Zwinkern.

Lorelai trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Kleid, das am Rock gerafft war und mit einer kleinen Blume in Form gehalten wurde. Das Oberteil war mit Pailletten und Perlen bestickt und wurde auch von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten.

Freudig nahm Lore ihre Tochter in die Arme und als sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander lösten strahlten beide in den Spiegel.

„Hochzeit, wir kommen!", rief Lorelai überglücklich.

----

„Na was kann ich für euch tun?", fragte Luke als die beiden bei ihm eintrafen.

„Kuss!", verlangte Lorelai und ihrer Bitte wurde natürlich nicht abgewiesen.

„Kaffee.", verlangte nun Rory. Bei dieser Bitte sah Luke die beiden strafend an, doch er sagte nichts und goss ihnen zwei große Tassen „to go" ein. Mittlerweile hatte er es sich schon fast abgewohnt etwas zu sagen doch hin und wieder konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten und musste einfach was sagen. Nicht so jedoch heute.

„Und, was habt ihr heute schon so gemacht? Ihr seht irgendwie so frisch aus, obwohl es schon", er sah auf seine Uhr „halb fünf ist."

„Ja wir sind heute früh aufgestanden.", sagte Lorelai triumphierend.

Fragend hob Luke eine Augenbraue.

„Verraten wir nicht!", sagte Rory verschmitzt.

„Also die Zeit vor der Hochzeit ist ja echt kein Zuckerschlecken! Ständig diese Geheimnisse und dieses Getuschel!"

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen, Schnucki!", sagte Lorelai verführerisch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Und was habt ihr heute noch vor?", doch als die beiden Gilmores Luft holten um ihm zu kontern hob er abwehrend die Hände „Okay Okay…Ich frag ja schon nicht mehr!"

„Gut so", antwortete Lorelai verschmitzt. „Also wir müssen los!"

„Bye Daddy!", rief Rory von der Tür aus und erntete einen vielsagenden Blick.

----

Arm in Arm schlenderten die beiden die Straße hinunter.

„Also, was wollen wir dann heute machen?", fragte Lorelai.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Filmabend, mit viel Junkfood und sonstigen Dingen die Luke verflucht?"

„Oh ja, das klingt gut!"

„Okay, ich hol das Essen und du kümmerst dich um den Film?"

„Abgemacht! Und ich werd mal schaun was Sookie heute noch so macht!"

Lächelnd trennten sich die Beiden und gingen ihres Weges.

„Ach Mum?", reif Rory plötzlich und Lore drehte sich um.

„Ja?"

„Ähm…Kann ich…", sie gestikulierte irgendwie aber Lorelai meinte nur: „Na wenn's sein muss!"

„Danke Mum!", rief Rory ihr hinterher und drehte sich grinsend wieder um.

Plötzlich klingelte Rorys Handy.

„Hallo?"

„Hey ich bins!"

Sofort hellte sich ihre Miene auf. „Hi!"

„Na wie geht's?"

„Gut! Jetzt besser! Und dir?"

„Es ist viel zu tun hier. Munter mich auf!"

„Ohje du Armer! Na ich gebe mir Mühe! Heute machen wir einen Mädlstag. Wir haben schon unsere Kleider abgeholt…"

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich darin zu sehen."

„Ja es ist wunderschön! Ich liebe es! Und nachher sehen wir uns noch Filme an und ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Sandeep's--"

„Ah ihr überlegt euch also euer Haus zu renovieren?"

„Was?"

„Na nach dem Essen von Sandeep's--"

„Ja ich weiß…da muss man das Haus abfackeln…aber heute ist das erlaubt. Es soll so was wie ein Junggesellinnenabschied werden. Und da hat mir meine Mum Sandeep's erlaubt."

„Respekt, dass sie das zulässt."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Na wenn wir mal zusammen wohnen werden, wirst du wohl auf der Veranda essen müssen."

„Das würdest du nicht tun!"

„Doch, glaub mir, das würde ich."

„Wie gemein. Dann werde ich mir das vielleicht sogar noch einmal überlegen!", lachte Rory.

„Nein das würdest du nicht wagen!"

„Wer weiß wer weiß!"

„Tzzz…"

Nach einer kleinen Pause meinte sie etwas betrübt „Wann kommst du wieder?"

„Tja" er atmete tief ein „Ich weiß es nicht. Es kann hier schon noch etwas dauern."

„Aber--"

„Aber ich werde zur Hochzeit da sein!", unterbrach er sie.

„Schön! Das wollte ich hören!"

„Ich weiß. Oh, ich muss zurück…"

„Och schade!", sagte Rory mürrisch und enttäuscht.

„Ich komm bald wieder! Versprochen!"

„Okay. Arbeite nicht zu viel!"

„Werd ich versuchen. Danke für die Aufmunterung!"

„Immer wieder gern!"

„Ich ruf wieder an! Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich liebe dich auch! Und ich werde das Telefon im Auge behalten!"

„Bye, Babe."

„Bye."

----

„Mum! Ich bin wieder da!", rief Rory, als sie das Haus schwer mit Tüten beladen betrat.

„Wir sind schon hier!", rief Lore zurück.

Als Rory ins Wohnzimmer kam erwarteten sie schon ihre Mutter, Sookie und Lane.

„Hi! Schön dass ihr auch da seid!"

„Also was hast du?", fragte Lorelai schon aufgeregt.

Rory ging zum Tisch hinüber und fing an die Tüten zu leeren.

„Hühnchen-Palak, Rajma, Gemüse Biryani, 2 Pizzen mit allem, einen halben Käsekuchen, 1 Tüte Marshmellows und eine Packung Kekse."

„Wow.", meinte Lane und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Du warst wirklich bei Sandeep's?", fragte Lorelai ungläubig.

„Natürlich! Wann wird mir das schon mal erlaubt?"

„Du hast es ihr erlaubt?", fragte Sookie nicht weniger ungläubig.

„Ich weiß, das war ein großer großer Fehler! Warum habe ich das nur getan?", fragte sie und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Rory setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Na weil du mich so sehr lieb hast!"

„Mhm, das wird's wohl sein!", antwortete Lore sarkastisch.

„Also, was hast du besorgt?", fragte Rory neugierig.

Lorelai beugte sich vor und holte eine ganze Tüte voller Filme. „Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden! Forest Gump, Aus nächster Nähe, The Notebook, Notting Hill--"

„Also alles in allem Schnulzenfilme.", ergänzte Rory.

„Ja aaaber…", Lorelai griff in die Tüte und holte eine ganz besondere Schachtel hervor: „Willy Wonka."

„Woohooo!", rief Rory und schnappte sich sogleich den Film und schaltete den Videorekorder ein.

----

„Jenny!", riefen Lore und Rory um Chor.

Mittlerweile hatten sie schon fast die ganze Ration an Essen verbraucht und waren nun bei Forrest Gump angelangt.

„Genau das will ich haben", rief Lorelai plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.

„Das Shrimp-Boot?", fragte Sookie.

„Ach Quatsch. Das Lied. Das soll spielen wenn ich auf den Altar zugehe. Genau das will ich haben."

„Okay, notiert.", sagte Lane. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern!"

„Ach es ist aber schon schade, in drei Tagen werde ich nicht mehr frei sein. Ich werde verheiratet sein."

„Ja aber denk doch nur mal dran mit wem du verheiratet sein wirst!", antwortete Sookie.

„Ja das stimmt!", sagte Lore verträumt.

„Ich freu mich so für dich, Lorelai!", meinte Lane.

„Danke. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben.", sagte die überglückliche Lorelai.

„Also, Mädls, es ist schon spät und morgen haben wir viel vor! Und Jackson wird wohl auch schon auf mich warten.", meinte Sookie schließlich.

„Ja, ich werd's dann auch mal packen!", schloss sich Lane an.

„Okay, Ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns wahrscheinlich morgen!", sagte Lore und umarmte die beiden.

„Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

„Bye Rory!"

„Gute Nacht."

„Und verlauft euch nicht!", rief ihnen Lorelai hinterher und schloss die Haustür.

„Ein erfolgreicher Abend!", sagte Rory, als sie beide zusammen das Wohnzimmer aufräumten.

„Ja, wir hätten so einen Abend schon mal viel früher machen sollen!"

„Ja aber dann hättest du früher heiraten müssen!"

Lore sah ihre Tochter an und tat als würde sie nachdenken. „Okay, vielleicht war ja jetzt genau der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Lachend gingen die beiden in die Küche.

Rory stellte sich an ihre Zimmertür und sah ihre Mutter an. „Und morgen ist es soweit."

„Ja, wir bekommen männliche Verstärkung hier."

„Es ist so Wahnsinn! Das geht alles so schnell."

„Ja, hättest du gedacht, dass ich jemals Luke heiraten würde?"

Rory bedachte sie nur mit einem vielsagenden Blick.

„Okay, okay. Du hast es dir gedacht. Aber ich nicht. Das hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen. Und jetzt habe ich es. Das ganze Sortiment. Das was ich immer schon wollte!"

„Ja, das ist so toll. Und ich freu mich so für euch!"

„Ja es ist so toll, nicht? Aber jetzt geh schlafen, wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns!"

„Gute Nacht, Mum!"

„Gute Nacht, Hon.", sagte Lorelai und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn.

Doch bevor sie nach oben verschwand drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Sag mal, wann kommt Jess eigentlich wieder?"

„Ich hoffe bald! Aber es ist noch nichts sicher."

Lorelai lächelte ihrer Tochter aufmunternd zu: „Er wird schon bestimmt bald wieder da sein!"

„Ja das hoffe ich! Gute Nacht."

„Nacht!"

**To be continued...  
**

**So, hier sind noch zwei Links zu den Kleidern, falls sie sich jemand ansehen möchte...**

http/www.lilly.de/kollektion.php?etype1&eid3&id241&vid2689 Rorys Kleid

http/www.lilly.de/kollektion.php?etype1&eid1&id232&vid2552 Lores Kleid


End file.
